


Mi Esposo ¿Es Un Alfa?

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: "Hasta que la muerte nos separe".El secreto muy pronto será revelado..
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, blindshipping - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Noche de Bodas.

Y ahí se encontraban, parados, tomándose de las manos y besándose frente a sus invitados para coronar consigo el compromiso de la pareja recién casada.  
  
Los invitados aplaudieron, gritaron y chiflaron de la emoción al reconocer al par de tricolores que se acababan de casar.

Yugi y Atem se separaron del beso con el cual habían demostrado su amor por el otro, se miraron directo a sus ojos donde quedaron más que fascinados por el color de iris que portaba su contrario, pero sus miradas cortaron la conexión ya que el flash de la cámara los había cegado por breves instantes sacándolos de su ensueño del otro.

Yugi se ruborizó levemente, bajo su cabeza avergonzado, pero aun así se apego al pecho del moreno para ocultar su sonrojo y su pena.  
  
No estaba acostumbrado ser el centro de atención y Atem lo sabía bien.  
  
Aun así no dejaría que toda esa atención abrumara a su compañero de vida, a su amor, a su vida; Yugi. Lo abrazo por la cintura y lo apego más a su cuerpo sintiendo como su mismo cuerpo proclamaba sentir la calidez de su pareja.

 **—Es tan vergonzoso.** —Murmuró el menor sintiendo la felicidad que le llenaba. **—Pero estoy tan feliz. —** **  
**  
Como respuesta al escuchar esas palabras de su Hikari, Atem separo un poco a su pareja sólo para verlo mucho mejor viendo a esos ojos amatistas como joya que brillaban en su máximo esplendor.

 **—¿Te gustaría saludar a los demás?.** —Pregunta el moreno regalandole una sonrisa a su pequeño.  
  
 **—Por supuesto**.—Respondió este sin dudarlo.  
  


Y así fue, se pasearon por el gran lugar para saludar y agradecer a sus invitados por haber asistido a su boda. Pero tuvieron que parar frente a un grupito de personas que ya reconocían muy bien y que incluso los identificaban a distancia.

La familia de Atem.  
  
Yugi por inercia se apegó más alado de Atem, bajo la mirada puesto que entrar en contacto visual con los Halackti le ponía de los pelos de punta.  
  
Su familia de su esposo no lo aceptaba del todo o al menos por aquella persona especial en la vida de Atem; era fría, seca y distante con el menor de los tricolores, si había alguna conversación o algo que decir, la madre de Atem lo apartaba de inmediato.

Pero no todos los miembros de la familia del moreno eran así. Por supuesto que no.  
  
Dando varios pasos, con los brazos extendidos, con su gran sonrisa y casi saltándoles encima, Mana fue quien se les acerco, los felicito e hizo pequeñas bromas a Yugi sobre su luna de miel.

**—"Flojito y cooperando"—**

Eso le había recomendado la morena a su ahora cuñado, quien rápidamente se sonrojo por sus palabras .  
  
Mana río ante el gesto del menor y el rubor que había pintado sus mejillas. Ese chico sí que era adorable. Les felicito una vez más, les deseo buena suerte a ambos, pero antes de irse, Mana giro su vista al ver a sus padres que se les estaban acercando a la pareja recién casada, tomo a Yugi del hombro y le susurró:

 **—"No les hagas caso a mis padres. Así siempre son ellos. "—**  
  
Yugi asintió comprendiendo las palabras de la morena y después se retiró luego de dar su mensaje dando saltos cual niña alegre saltando en la pradera. Para ese momento los padres de Atem ya se habían acercado lo suficiente para entablar una conversación amena.

 **—Señor Halackti, señora Halackti muchas gracias por asistir a nuestra boda.—**  
  
Yugi hizo una reverencia a sus ahora suegros y estos mismo sólo le miraron serio. O al menos la madre, el padre le sonrió y le dio unas leves palmadas en hombro del oji-amatista felicitándolo al igual que a su hijo; Y por supuesto la madre sólo se dirigió con su hijo, le dio su más cordial saludo y más por obligación que por cordialidad a la pareja de su hijo.

 **—Felicidades.—** Dijo ella y se marcho con su esposo.

No había duda, la señora Halackti no le caía bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón del por qué no lo aceptaba? .  
  
Luego siguieron adelante saludando a los demás, pero en su trayectoria Atem parecía preocupado por el gesto que mostraba su Hikari ; Su rostro estaba triste y su mirada un tanto apagada, ¿Donde estaba aquella sonrisa rebosante de felicidad que debía de mostrar en su boda? se preguntó Atem; así que paro de caminar junto con su compañero.

Atem sostuvo el mentón de su aibou y beso sus dulces labios reconfortando a su pequeño, le disgustaba mucho verlo con su rostro triste, siguió besándolo para distraerlo de los pensamientos que le rondaban en su mente y luego de unos minutos donde el mismo Yugi termino el beso, se separaron lentamente, Atem beso la mejilla de su pequeño en gesto de cariño.

 **—No le hagas caso**. —Dijo refiriéndose a su madre.  
  
 **—¿Porque no me acepta? ¿Qué hice mal? —**  
  
Atem conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero por supuesto no se las diría. Por más que le doliese ocultarle algo a su pareja, no se lo iba a decir. No podía saberlo, no aún.

—Tu no hiciste nada malo, Yugi.—Le aseguro. —Alguien como tú, no podría hacer algo malo. Sólo olvida que nos topamos con ella, ¿sí?. Por qué quiero ver de nuevo tú sonrisa este día que es especial para nosotros.—Dijo Atem con franqueza en sus palabras.  
  
Con todas esas palabras que le había dicho a su ahora esposo, le respondió con otro beso pero que esta vez fue más corto al oír como las risas de algunos conocidos resonaban a un par de metros de ellos.

 **—Mira, ahí está tu familia.** —Indicó el moreno culminando el beso de ambos para luego dirigirse hacia la familia de su Yugi y en cuanto este giro su mirada se encontró con las dos personas más importantes que conformaban su pequeña familia .  
  
 **—¡Abuelito, Mamá! —** Yugi exclamo feliz de sólo verlos y corrió a saludarlos, los abrazo con cariño a ambas personas, se separo un poco y se limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

 **—Hola mi bebé**. —Saludo la madre dando un beso en la mejilla de su niño.  
  
Yugi se ruborizo por ese seudónimo, ¿Cómo era posible que su madre siguiera llamándolo así y aun más cuando estaba con su esposo? ¡Ya estaba grande!

 **—¡Mamá!** —Se quejó Yugi avergonzado.  
  
Atem miraba desde cierta distancia admirando con fervor los gestos de su amado.  
  
 **—Ya estoy grande.** —Prosiguió Yugi reprochando como un niño. — **Deja de decirme así.—**

 **—¡Jamás!.—** Le respondió la madre y tomo las mejillas de su hijo para apretarlas con cariño como solo una madre podría hacerlo. Le gustaba mucho molestar a su hijo frente a Atem por que le hacía gracia como se comportaba su hijo frente al moreno; pataleando y reclamando que dejara de avergonzarlo.

Y dejo de jugar con su hijo pero eso no evito que lo abrazara y le felicitara por su compromiso.  
  
 **—Para una madre, tu siempre seras mi pequeño, tengas la edad que tengas, siempre seras mi bebé.—** Le dijo su madre con cariño.

Esas eran las palabras más sabias que portaba una madre a su hijo y tenia toda la razón del mundo.  
  
Atem Sonrió por ello y sintió en su interior su corazón latir un poco más fuerte, miro a Yugi, él se encontraba con una sonrisa hermosa pero que además mostraba tanto afecto por su madre. Le gustaba verlo así: Feliz .

 **—Atem, cariño, ven aquí.** —La madre de Yugi le hizo señas para que se acercara hacia ellos y convivieran en familia un poco más.

Atem no tuvo más opción y aun que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tratar con los demás, con la señora Mutou hablaba sin temor alguno ya que ella había aprobado en primer instancia su relación, todo lo contrario a Solomon; quien le había puesto un arma de fuego en la cabeza al Alfa interrogándolo constantemente porque quería a su adorable nieto como pareja. Sí se supone que los Alfas únicamente están ligados a los Omegas, pero Atem con toda la naturalidad posible respondió en aquel momento; amenazado por una arma hecha de plata pura le contesto:  
  
 **—"No solamente se pueden emparejar con mi propia raza, sino que hay excepciones donde los humanos pueden estar ligados a nuestro propio mundo sin saberlo . " —**

El viejo era sabio, se podría decir que sabía bastante del tema de la existencia del mundo al que permanecía Atem.  
  
 **—Señor Mutou.** —Atem se acercó a Salomon **.— ¿Cómo está? —** Saludo de mano al veterano que no se opuso.  
  
 **—Viejo, ya sabes.** —Respondió sonriendo al Alfa **.—Quiero creer que cuidarás muy bien de mi nieto.—**

Apretó el saludo de ambos, ¿Eso era una advertencia de parte del abuelo?, sí era así, le daba gracia a Atem, porque en realidad cuidaría muy bien a Yugi, lo protegería.

 **—Créame cuando le digo, abuelo...—** Hablo Atem tranquilo y el abuelo frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando el chico lobo se refirió a él como su abuelo y a Atem le divertía eso, hacer enojar al abuelito de la familia **..—Qué lo único que quiero para mi aibou.** —Atem sostuvo la mano de su Hikari y la entrelazo. **—Es su felicidad.—**

Una mirada retadora surgió de ambos pero que finalmente se esfumo como el apretón de manos al escuchar el grito de emoción de la madre de Yugi.  
  
 **—¡Son tan lindos juntos! —** Alago la madre mientras reprima en sus adentros gritos eufóricos llenos de alegría **.—¡No cabe duda que tendré nitos tan lindos!.—**

Atem se petrifico en su lugar al igual que el abuelo, ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!  
  
 **—Es probable. —** Respondió Yugi encantado con la idea de poder adoptar si a eso se refería a su madre con su grito lleno de alegría e ilusión **.—¿No crees Atem? Adoptar sería lindo.—**

 **—Claro. Adoptar será lindo. —** Sonrió y suspiro con alivio, como el abuelo, al escuchar a Yugi decir esas palabras, ya que; Yugi era ajeno a la situación de su esposo.  
  
Yugi no sabía que Atem era mitad lobo.  
  
 **—Tener bebés es parte de nuestro plan de vida.—** Abrazo a su Hikari con cariño **—¡Muchos, muchos bebés!—** Concluyo Atem sonriente ante la idea.

Esto último inquieto al abuelo, no se fiaba del todo de ese lobo. Esperaba que su nieto no saliera perjudicado.  
  
 ** _"Tonterías"_** ** _  
_**  
Pensó el abuelo sacudiendo su cabeza, tal vez estaba exagerando.

 **—Es hora de irnos de luna de miel, Yugi.—** Dijo Atem.  
  
 ** _"¿O no?"_** ** _  
_**  
Era imposible que algo así pudiera suceder, después de todo su nieto era por completo humano, no podía procrear, y eso lo tranquilizo un poco.  
  
Pero, ¿Qué pasaría esa noche?.


	2. Luna de miel.

Con el cinturón asegurando su vida, tomo la mano de su amado, quien se encontraba a su lado izquierda del piloto.  
  
El moreno le sonrió y Yugi correspondió el gesto gustoso, vaya que le encantaba esa sonrisa, sobre todo esos ojos de color carmín que lo miraban con mucho cariño.  
  
 **—¿Listo? —** Fue la pregunta que formulo Atem antes de poder encender la camioneta y dirigirse hacia su destino.

Yugi, aun que nervioso y algo ansioso, asintió con valor sabiendo que después de la boda seguiría su luna de miel.  
  
 **—Sí.** —Respondió seguro de si mismo.  
  
 **—Esta bien, pues allá vamos.—**  
  
La camioneta arranco y con ello se puso en marcha mientras sus invitados los despedían felices pues todavía seguía la fiesta, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia donde se llevaría acabo su unión como pareja

 **—Y este lugar—** Inició la conversación Yugi para calmar los nervios que traía **.—¿Lo conoces?—** **  
**  
La curiosidad llenaba a Yugi aparte de estar nervioso y ansioso, la emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
  
 **—Claro que si. —** Respondió Atem con una gran sonrisa. **—Sino, no tendría caso que fuéramos.—** Añadió burlesco hacía su Hikari **.— Además, pienso que es el lugar perfecto para nuestra luna de miel.—**

Como si esas palabras: "luna de miel" fueran un interruptor de encendido, las mejillas del amatista se encendieron en un tonó carmín.

 **—Te confieso algo?—** Dijo Atem en un aire romántico, así llevaría más rápido el transcurso al lugar, además de que le gustaba mucho ver el sonrojado rostro de su pequeño esposo **.—Me gusta como te sonrojas; La manera en lo que lo haces es muy tierna, me cautiva y me dan unas enormes ganas de pellizcar tus mejillas hasta que estas se vuelvan de un tono más rojo.—**

Yugi estaba boquiabierto y algo sorprendido, nunca le había dicho a él que le encantaban sus mejillas cuando estas adquerian color; Un hermoso rojo cereza que pintaban sus mejillas.  
  
 **—¿E-Enserio? —** Tartamudo dijo. Atem asiente, su sonrisa se alarga más. Yugi se sonrojo aun más. **—G-Gracias.—**  
  
 **—Es un placer. —**

El camino se fue haciendo más largo. Nunca Yugi lo había sentido así, junto con una pequeña incomodidad que lo hacía sentir indefenso pero a la vez seguro cuando esos ojos lo miraban o esa sonrisa se alargaba más sin mostrar maldad en sus labios. Miraba el perfil de su esposo; Se veía hermoso, como si su belleza fuera una irrealidad, su piel bronceada parecía brillar junto con los rayos de la preciosa luna mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo tan intenso que volvían sus ojos dos piedras preciosas; rubíes.  
  
Y sin dudarlo hablo:  
  
 **—¿Te confieso algo?.—**

Atem seguía sin quitar su sonrisa, adoraba oír la voz de Yugi pero el que le confesara algo le daba un poco de emoción al viaje. Su chico era tierno y lindo . Así que asintió sin dudar.

 **—Me gusta tú sonrisa.—** Confesó Yugi . Atem le dio una mirada rápida a Yugi en señal de gratitud. **—Y el color de tus ojos. —** Continuó. **—Son hermosos.—** Agregó y el bochorno aumento en las mejillas del amatistas mientras el tricolor mayor se ruborizaba lentamente, gracias a Ra que bueno que era de noche. **—Tu piel me gusta.—** **  
**  
Atem levantó una ceja, ¿Esa fue una insinuación?

Yugi se dio cuenta de la cara que había hecho Atem; ¡Lo había malinterpretado!

 **—¡No es lo que tu te imaginas!—** Agito las manos con negación mientras se ruborizaba más, Atem comenzó a reírse por la doble referencia que hacía su pequeña pareja hasta que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre ellos.  
  
—Lo que quiero decir; es que adoro la calidez con la que me envuelves siempre, me gustan tus abrazos, tu risa y tu personalidad.—Se encogió en su lugar elevando sus hombros un poco para luego volver a su posición **.— Me gustas por completo.—**

Ahora si Atem no pudo ocultar su rubor en sus mejillas, su corazón dio un brinco y le latió más fuerte sintiéndose contento, alegre y feliz, aun que él no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, su lobo también aulló de la alegría y quiso abalanzarse sobre Yugi para poder comérselo a besos.  
  
Pero se resistió, hizo todo su esfuerzo de voluntad para que no sucediera de esa manera, esperaría, al menos hasta que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto.

Pero cierto era una cruel verdad.  
  
La verdad es que no le agradaba la idea de que su pequeña joya se pasara toda la noche sumido en el dolor, oh sí. Su luna de miel sería diferente a la otros recién casados.  
  
La mordida y la transformación le dolería a Yugi.  
  
Después de todo una transformación de humano a lobo duele y mucho.

Atem pronto siente la culpa, en su garganta un nudo aparece y se lamento muchas veces en su cabeza el por qué no le había dicho antes de su secreto, estaba seguro que su Yugi seria capaz de guardar su secreto y además, seria secreto de ambos sabiendo que el moreno no era un ser humano como tal y por supuesto, pudo haberlo marcado, así se evitaría la culpa que le iba carcomiendo lentamente en una especie de tortura.

¿Pero por que no lo había hecho?  
  
Así, sus padres, sobre todo su madre.  
  
 **—¿Atem? —** Yugi llamo a su esposo, lo tenia preocupado. Hace poco que llegaron y Atem no reaccionaba, la camioneta ya había aparcado frente a una casa grande y muy linda.

Tenia un estilo muy hogareño, nevaba a su alrededor contrastando las luces prendidas que tenia la casa de dos pisos, muy acogedora a decir verdad .  
  
Pero Atem no reaccionaba, así que el menor tuvo que chasquear los dedos para llamar su atención.  
  
Atem parpadeo reaccionando .

 **—¿Sí? —**  
  
 **—¿Aquí es?.—**  
  
 **—A-Ah... —** El moreno titubeo un poco y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, ¿En que momento? No sabía, ni tampoco le importaba, seguramente su lobo los había llevado mientras él estaba hundido en la culpa de su mente.

¿Podía dar marcha atrás ahora?  
  
 **—¡Quiero ver la nieve! —** Dijo emocionado Yugi abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.  
  
Atem al ver su mirada amatista llena de alegría disipo sus preocupaciones y esfumo la culpa cuando esa mirada estaba cargada de emoción al ver a su Yugi admirar la nieve blanca junto con los copos de nieve que caían lentamente y se apegaban en la cabellera de su pequeño, lo hacia ver más tierno.

 _“Lo siento, mi luna. "_ _  
_  
Se lamentó el moreno en sus adentros.  
  
Así que, con su pesar, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la cerro para encaminarse junto a su Yugi, no antes de cerrar su puerta también.  
  
 **—Amor, hay que entrar, no quiero que te enfermes. —** Dijo Atem preocupado.

Pero Yugi jugueteaba con la nieve como niño, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que veía la blanca nieve la tiro de nuevo.  
  
 **—Es realmente hermosa la nieve.—**  
  
 **—Cariño, tenemos que entrar. —** Atem se sacó su abrigo que tenia y se la coloco a Yugi quien temblaba del frió al sentir una corriente helada recorrerle por todo su cuerpo **.—Ya habrá tiempo para jugar con la nieve, ahora será mejor que entremos.—**

 **—¡N-No seas a-aburrido! —** Tartamudeaba y temblaba Yugi, el viento soplo más **.—Q-Quiero jugar un p-poco más. —  
**  
 **—Si, se nota. —** Se burló Atem viendo a su Yugi temblar del frió. **—Ven aquí peque.—** Atem extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Yugi para transmitirle el calor fervíl que emanaba su cuerpo.

Yugi, por otro lado dejo de sentir frío, y unos momentos más tarde un calor lo sustituyo, un calor agradable. Por eso le gustaba cuando su moreno lo abrazaba, excepto los días de calor, ahí si que se derretía.  
  
 **—¿Cómo es que lo haces? —** Le preguntó Yugi a Atem puesto que él se encontraba solo con una camisa, su tela parecía delgada, casi transparente, podía notar el cuerpo de su amado.  
  
 **—¿El que...? —**

 **—No tener frío.—** Puntualizo **.— Es como si no lo sintieras, como si no fuera nada para ti. Dime ¿Cómo lo haces?.—** **  
**  
 **—Ah... Bueno yo... —** **  
**  
¿Cómo podía excusarse?  
  
 **—¿Usas ropa térmica? ¿Es eso?—** **  
**  
Gracias a la luna, Yugi lo había interrumpido.

 **—Si, claro que si.** —Confirmo la mentira Atem.  
  
 **—Vaya. —** Yugi toco la tela delgada de la camisa de su esposo, parecía que fuera normal, una común y corriente.  
  
 **—No sabia que había ropa tan delgada.—** Tocó la tela Yugi.  
  
 **—Jejeje,—** Río nervioso. **—Ya vez como es el mundo de la moda.—**

 **—Si...—** Respondió sin importancia Yugi dejando de lado el tema **.— ¿Entramos?.—**  
  
 **—Claro.—** Respondió Atem.  
  
Con sus manos entrelazadas se dirigieron a la puerta. Atem se detuvo junto con Yugi.  
  
 **—Espera.—** **  
**  
 **—¿Qué?—**

La corbata que tenía su camisa, se la saco de encima y deshizo el nudo. Le daría una sorpresa a su Yugi.

 **—Cierra los ojos. —**  
  
Yugi cerró sus ojos obediente, ¿Atem quería darle una sorpresa?. Sintió la tela en sus ojos y como Atem le había amarrado su corbata.  
  
 **—¿Confías en mi? —**  
  
 **—Sin dudarlo. —** Respondió.

Tomo con delicadeza las manos del menor y abrió la puerta lentamente para pasar junto con Yugi para luego cerrar la puerta.  
  
 **—¿Listo, amor? —** Pregunto Atem con emoción.  
  
 **—S-Si. —** Respondió nervioso ante el seudónimo que le había otorgado Atem.  
  
 **—De acuerdo. —** **  
**  
Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó.

 **—Quiero que la pasemos bien ambos aquí. —** Explico en cuanto veía como a Yugi se le iluminaban los ojos. **—Antes de conocerte, pasaba la gran mayoría de mi tiempo construyendo esta casa. —** Relato orgulloso de su trabajo que había hecho en el transcurso de su vida como un Alfa soltero **. —Me encargue de todo personalmente.—**  
  
 **—Es bella. —** Alago Yugi el trabajo de su moreno. **—Un momento, ¿Tú sólo lo hiciste con tus propias manos?—**

 **—Bueno, no, obtuve la ayuda de mis camaradas.—** **  
**  
 **—Asumo que les costo mucho trabajo.** —Yugi miraba el interior de la casa con curiosidad y maravillado por como estaba construido y decorado. **—Te tuvo que costar una fortuna todo esto. Solo mira con que materiales esta hecho; Roble, vidrio, porcelana y hasta los muebles parecen caros. Todo esto debió costarte un ojo de la cara. Si me permites decir, ¿Que te hizo hacer esta casa?—**

Atem sonrió cálidamente avanzo un poco y abrazo por detrás a Yugi quien se sorprendió y se sobresaltó.  
  
 **—Tú eres la razón por la cual la construí.—** Respondió con cariño recordando que en aquella época añoraba con fervor estar con su pareja destinada **.— Pueda que no tenga sentido, pero la hice para que tu vieras todas las comodidades posibles y que espero que en un futuro cercano vea a mis niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Quiero ver a mi familia feliz.—**

Yugi estaba sonrojado por la confesión dada. Por supuesto que formarían una familia, pero primero tenían que disfrutarse un poco más, acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro bajo el mismo techo como en la cama.  
  
 _"En la cama",_ pensó Yugi más rojo que un tomate duro.

Su cuerpo se crispo junto a una sensación que lo deleito, ya estaba acostumbrado a los besos y a las caricias que le proporciona su amante, pero cuando ese beso se había colocado en su nuca descubierta una extraña corriente eléctrica lo hizo derretirse hasta cierto punto hasta que se le escapo un jadeo.  
  
¿Qué fue eso?. Se pregunto mentalmente Yugi.

Yugi sentía derretirse en ese mismo instante.  
  
El toque de Atem tenia ese algo peculiar que lo hacía sumirse entre las dulces caricias proporcionadas.  
  
Un beso en su cuello y un inesperado mordico suave en la misma zona hicieron que diera un pequeño brinco, casualmente en esa parte sintió un cosquilleo.

 **—Atem... ~—**  
  
Cubrió su boca apenas de sus labios salio un gemido, sus mejillas estaban que ardían de la vergüenza.  
  
 **—Dime amor... ~—** **  
**  
A comparación de la dulce voz del menor, Atem había rugido como un animal llevando su voz mas profunda y ronca que a Yugi se le hizo sexy.  
  
Otro beso en el cuello, Yugi sentía que no podía más.  
  
 **—Es... Espera. —**

Yugi tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para separarse de su amante, se alejo de él para encararlo y sonreírle, se llevo una mano a su rostro para retirar unos cuantos mechones dorados desordenados, su pecho subía y bajaba como la de su contrario.  
  
 **—¿Puedes darme cinco minutos? —** Pregunta nervioso y ansioso, quería estar preparado para él.  
  
Hizo una mueca fingida el moreno, pero estaba bien, después de todo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para "prepararse".

Atem dio un paso al frente y beso la frente de su _hikari_.  
  
 **—De acuerdo—** Respondió.— **Bajaré las maletas de la camioneta. Nuestra habitación esta en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha y si me necesitas ya sabes donde voy a estar. —** Informo, Yugi asintió en respuesta **.—No se tarde mucho señor Halackti.—** Dijo con tono pícaro.

 **—Tratare de no hacerlo. —** Respondió para luego acercarse unos centímetros más a él y plantar un pequeño beso en los labios del moreno que degustó los labios de su pareja.  
  
 **—No te tardes. —** Le dijo Yugi a Atem. **—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.—**


	3. Algo inesperado.

Con un último beso en la frente dejo a su aibou para luego irse y dejar a Yugi a que explorara el lugar.  
  
—Bien, ya es hora. —Dijo decidido el menor y fue hasta donde estaban las escaleras, subió y fue hasta la habitación donde le indico Atem que sería.  
  
Y al abrirla se le cayo su mandíbula, literalmente.

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba decorado para la situación ; pétalos de rosa roja formando un camino que iniciaba desde la puerta hasta llegar a la cama, las luces estaban levemente bajas haciendo un buen contraste junto con las velas que alumbraban con su luz natural, cortinas abiertas de modo que podía ver como la luna brillaba he iba colocándose lentamente en su punto más alto, podía ver a lo lejos la ciudad que aun se encontraba en "actividad".

Yugi paso a la habitación y detrás de él cerró la puerta despacio, camino un poco hasta donde estaba la cama y se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa.  
  
Una carta con dos rosas rojas.  
  
Yugi la tomo en sus manos y prosiguió a leerla

_"A ti que ya eres parte de la familia, te damos nuestro presente. ¡Qué lo disfruten ambos! Sobretodo tu Yugi. Bienvenido a la familia. Att: tus suegros. "_

Raro.  
  
Esa era la única palabra para describir lo que habían hecho sus suegros, pero era un presente para ellos, sobretodo para él.  
  
—Qué extraño. —Dejo la carta en su bolsillo. —Entonces Atem tampoco sabe.  
  
Se dirigió a una de las ventanas y pudo apreciar al moreno que descargaba sus maletas.

 **¿Como es que no puedes tener frío? Mirate, estas sólo con una camisa como si nada.** Pensaba Yugi mientras veía como su esposo bajaba las maletas de la camioneta.  
  
Pero Atem volteó en ese mismo instante, sentía la mirada de su Hikari y cuando sus ojos chocaron, Rubí y amatista se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

 **"Te quiero."** Mando ese mensaje a través de su mirada amatista.  
  
 **" Te amo. "** Correspondió el Oji-Rubí.  
  
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y se sonrieron con gusto.  
  
Era grato tener ese lazo de unión que habían forjado los dos, sabían, de alguna forma lo que pensaba el otro y lo que sentían.

El amor había emanado en ellos como una hermosa flor de loto; iniciando como un capullo cerrado; Empezaron como desconocidos, después y con el paso del tiempo fue abriendo sus pétalos con lentitud; así fue como llevaron su amistad, de apoco a poco y con el paso del tiempo; luego esa hermosa flor fue floreciendo hacía su máximo esplendor; fue cuando ambos corazones de esos jóvenes se declararon su amor y con el pasar de los años se fueron uniendo más a un punto donde sentían lo que el otro sentía.

Eso significaba una cosa y Atem sabía que era:  
  
 **" Su propio vínculo. "** Así era como lo nombraba el Alfa, pero ese vínculo entre ambos se volvería más fuerte cuando ambos se volvieran uno y cuando Yugi se vuelva su Omega oficialmente.

—Diosa luna, por favor dame fuerza para ser tan cuidadoso con él, no quiero que sienta el dolor cuando lo convierta. —Musito para si mismo en casi un silencio sepulcral, pero que solo la hermosa luna podiera escuchar los ruegos de uno de sus hijos que aclamaba por su ayuda.

A Yugi le preocupo por un instante la mirada de su querido esposo, ¿porque tan derrepente puso una mirada triste? Quiso ir y consolarlo, sabia que esa mirada la ponía cuando estaba inseguro de algo, pero cambio de nuevo en un parpadeo, ya tenía de vuelta esa sonrisa que era usual en el moreno; confianza, cariño y seguridad se mostraban en él nuevamente.

Así le gustaba ver a su chico.  
  
Yugi alzó su mano mostrando sus cinco dedos recordandole a Atem que en solo 5 minutos estaría listo y se volvió hacia la habitación.  
  
Corrió las cortinas, no quería que Atem "Viera" lo que él le tenía preparado.  
  
Algo ansioso se tomo las manos y ambas las dirigió a su corazón.

—Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate.—Se repetía en cuanto su corazón le latía rápido.—Es Atem , por Dios.—Sonrió.—Solamente debes de no ser cobarde frente a él.—Mordió sus labios al pensar que ambos se dejarían llevar por el deseo de estar con el otro; mirándose, acariciándose, besándose y demostrándose el amor que llevaban por el otro.  
  
Respiro profundamente, sus manos comenzaron a templar le por el nerviosismo que sentía..

—Tranquilo .—Desabotono el primer botón de su camisa, dejo caer el abrigo que le había colocado su esposo al suelo, siguió con el siguiente botón y así siguió con el resto hasta que su camisa se abrió un poco dejando ver esa piel cremosa y lechosa.  
  
—No seas cobarde.—Se dijo dejando que la tela que le cubría se deslizara por entre sus brazos para finalmente quitársela y dejarla en el suelo.  
  
Siguió con su pantalón.

Cada prenda que caía era un paso a su transformación como Omega, pero Yugi no lo sabía.  
  


* * *

  
  
Por otro lado, Atem ya había dejado las maletas en el armario que abarcaba casi toda una habitación, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la de su habitación.

Pero se detuvo en cuanto escucho pisadas sobre la nieve, su sentido de la audición estaba más que desarrollado que el de un ser humano, así que se dirigió escaleras abajo, camino a la parte trasera de su casa y abrió unas puertas de cristal que lo dirigían hacía un jardín y más alla al inicio de un bosque.  
  
Aspiro fuertemente el aire y capto cuatro olores que ya conocía a la perfección.

 _“Ahg, creí haberles dicho que no vinieran."_ Se quejo molesto el Alfa.  
  
—¿Atem?.—  
  
Volteo a su llamado, cuando su voz inocente pregunto por él, el moreno se giro y al verlo se olvido de que sus centinelas le "cubrían la espalda" por no decir: que cuidaban y protegian de su Alfa y de su próxima luna.  
  
Yugi estaba preocupado mirándolo, pero Atem estaba más ocupado embobado en el conjunto que su pequeño esposo traía.

—¿Todo bien?—Le pregunto ladeando su cabeza pareciendo más inocente.  
  
La verdad quería provocarlo con ese conjunto especial.  
  
—Ah.....Yo...—  
  
El alfa estaba sorprendido viendo al pequeño "gatito" negro que estaba enfrente de él.  
  
Asomando sus orejas negras, sus pequeños bigotes , y su colita negra que estaba siendo arrastrada.

—W-Wou Yugi.—  
  
No había nada que decir, Yugi se veía lindo,tierno, atractivo y sexy a simple vista.  
  
—Tardabas.—El pequeño no supo más que decir que eso, sus mejillas se encendieron por la atenta mirada de Atem, pero el frío que le calaba en su cuerpo le hizo abrazarse así mismo olvidando momentáneamente su excusa para ver de nuevo a Atem y sorprenderlo con su traje que le había proporcionado su cuñada.

—¡Prrr! ¡Qué frío!—Froto sus brazos Yugi intentando conseguir algo de calor, pero sus piernas estaban muy descubiertas.  
  
Al instante de ver eso, el instinto protector de Atem se activo, cerró de golpe la puerta, corrió hacía su Yugi y lo cargo como un costal de papas.  
  
—Te dije que no salieras.—  
  
—Los cinco minutos ya pasaron.—Contesto Yugi.

Atem paro de caminar y acomodo mejor entre sus brazos a su peque, quien lo tomo de las mejillas.  
  
—Quiero estar contigo.—Dijo tiernamente. Atem estaba tan emocionado. Tan enamorado de ese tricolor .  
  
— Quiero que mi dueño me mime.—  
  
Se restregó como un gato sobre el cuello del moreno.  
  
—Yugi.—

Su voz profunda y ronca salió como un jadeo, sorprendiendo a Yugi puesto que su tono de voz había cambiado y para el colmo sus mejillas del menor se encendieron más.  
  
Atem brindo a Yugi una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
—Así que mi gatito pide mimos de su amo..—  
  
Yugi ya no sabía como retroceder. Su ahora esposo, parecía que tenía una actitud muy dominante, algo que le erizaba la piel, ¿y para qué mentir?, aceptaba qué le excitaba.

—Jejeje, ¿sabes? Derrepente me siento muy cansado.—Yugi estaba más nervioso, la mirada de Atem había era feroz , más pasional y profunda, se vio reflejado en sus ojos camines, Atem lo veía como su máxima prioridad, incluso el Moreno aceptaba acatar cualquier orden de Yugi, si el le decía que ladrara lo haría sin dudar.  
  
—A-Atem creo que estas...—

—Te amo.—Lo interrumpió sonrojado a Yugi en el proceso, el menor se encogió de hombros pareciendo más adorable, trataba de desviar la mirada pero aquellos ojos rojos le insistían a que los viera y que juntos se perdieran en la mirada del otro.  
  
— Deja de hacer eso. — Murmuró Yugi mientras tomaba las mejillas de Atem para besarlo mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro, luego ambos sellaron sus labios.

Fue un toque suave, lento pero a su vez era pasional y profundo; era un beso que expresaba los sentimientos que desbordaban ambos tricolores.  
  
El beso terminó y aún así conservaron ese contacto visual que les decía a cada quien cuán enamorados estaban.  
  
— Creo qué es hora de ir arriba. — Aviso Atem, Yugi por otra parte asintió con un poco de nervios.  
  
Había llegado la hora.

Así que reafirmando el agarre sobre Yugi, Atem subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación.  
  
Pero cuando llegaron.

—Wuo...—Miro a Yugi.—¿Tú?—  
  
—¡No! ¡No!—Agito las manos en negación Yugi.—Fueron tus padres, digo, mis suegros.—  
  
—Sorprendente.—Camino el moreno con Yugi aun en sus brazos.—Entonces este es su presente.—  
  
—¿Tú ya lo sabías?.—

—Me lo habían mencionado, pero jamas creí que me ayudarían.—

—¿Ayudar?—Pregunto confuso Yugi.—¿Ayudar a que?

Atem se dio cuenta de sus palabras.  
  
—Oh, solo, bueno, a que la pasemos bien.—  
  
—Ah, ya veo.—  
  
Atem cerro la puerta con su pie y camino por todo el camino de pétalos de rosas hasta llegar a la cama y sentó a Yugi ahí.  
  
El momento se acerca.

—Quédate así y no dejes de mirarme, ¿Sí?—Pidió mirando al amatista.  
  
El minino asintió sentado y observando a Atem quien retrocedió un poco hasta estar a una distancia prudente.

—Te ves muy lindo desde aquí.—Alago el moreno.—Y diste en el blanco, me gustan los gatos, en especial los negros.—A Yugi se le pusieron sus mejillas rojas y en su interior agradeció profundamente a Mana por el consejo.—Pero yo...—La mirada de Yugi se volvió hacía Atem otra vez y se encontró con que el ojí-carmín desabotonaba su camisa lentamente hasta quitársela dejando ver su pecho y torso al descubierto.

Yugi se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Sabe que no debe sentirlos, tenía mucha confianza con Atem, pero al ser su primera vez había tantas emociones explotando en su interior.  
  
 _¿Y ahora que debo de hacer yo?,_ pensaba él .  
  
—¿Sientes esto?.—No se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Atem tomo la suya y la llevo a su pecho donde estaba exactamente su corazón, lo sentía, el corazón de Atem latía fuerte.

—Esta latiendo fuerte.—Susurro el amatista.  
  
—Es por ti.—Dijo Atem sacando suspiros de enamorado.—Mi corazón late así cuando estas a mi lado, cuando te veo siento que se me sale del pecho.—Recostó a Yugi en la cama y él se subió encima de su gatito.—Provocas mil emociones en mi Yugi. —Acarició la mejilla del menor.—Eres todo para mi.—  
  
—¿Es lo que yo provoco en ti?—

Asintió Atem sin dudar.

—Tonto.—Yugi Lo tomo de las mejillas.—Tus declaraciones hacen que tiemble y tus besos me estremecen de placer, ¿sabes una cosa?—  
  
—¿Qué?.—  
  
—Desde que te vi , me atrajiste, me hechizaste y no se como.— Confesó Yugi recordando el momento cuando se topo con Atem la primera vez.  
  
 _"Es porque desde un principió ya estábamos destinados a conocernos"_ _  
  
_—Puedo decir lo mismo, amor.

—Deja de decirme así.—Hizo puchero Yugi queriendo cubrirse su rostro más sin embargo Atem se lo impidió. .  
  
—Amor, amor, amor, amor, lo repetiré muchas veces hasta que te acostumbres.  
  
— Eres muy terco con tus ideas.—Atrajo al moreno a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.—Se siente muy tranquilo aquí en este lugar, es relajado. Me gusta.—  
  
—Sabía que te gustaría. Pero ...—Se separo de su aibou.—Hemos venido aquí para disfrutarnos.

 _"Y para algo más..."_ Le murmuro su lobo interno a Atem que le hizo fruncir el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?.—Pregunto Yugi bajo el cuerpo del moreno notando el cambio de humor de Atem.  
  
—No, nada.—Respondió algo frío.  
  
—¿S-seguro?.  
  
—Sí.—

 _"Wou, jamás lo había visto así."_ Pensó Yugi asustado, sin embargo Atem noto el cambio drástico del ritmo del corazón de Yugi, lo había asustado con aquel cambio desagradable.  
  
— Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Es solo que... —  
  
— No te preocupes. — Le interrumpió Yugi. — yo también estoy nervioso. — Elevo sus hombros en señal de estar avergonzado. — Es mi primera vez. —  
  
Atem se detuvo por completo.

¿Cómo podía arrebatarle a Yugi su primera vez de esa manera tan dolorosa?, se supone que aquel acto se lo debería de hacer con amor no con dolor... Pero aun así, era una perfecta noche para que su amado se convirtiera en uno de los suyos, por fin dejaría de ocultarle cosas, de ocultarle lo que realmente es.  
  
No quiere engañar más a Yugi, quiere decirle la pura y santísima verdad.  
  
Pero... ¿Qué pasa si Yugi le odia por transformarlo en un ser que nunca pidió?.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?. — Yugi retiro gentilmente algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de los ojos de su esposo.  
  
El ambiente había cambiado a uno muy triste.  
  
— ¿Cariño?. — Llamo Yugi a su amado, pero Atem rápidamente se refugio en el pecho de Yugi, buscando refugio, consuelo y perdón. — Atem, ¿estás bien?. —  
  
— Sí... Yo solo... Ugh... — Atem no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentía mal. Muy mal por hacerle eso a su pareja.

Ya ni sabía si debía de mordeler y transformarlo o parar todo y confesarle lo que realmente es y ver si Yugi le aceptaba como era. Realmente ko sabía que hacer, era una noche maravillosa, ¡preciosa!, y ahora él la estaba arruinando.  
  
— ¿Te duele la cabeza?. — Atem asiente a la pregunta de Yugi. — Debes estar cansado, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?. —

— ¿Y dejar de lado nuestra luna miel?, no. No puedo hacer eso, ¿que clase de noche tendríamos si la dejo así?. —  
  
— Esta bien. No pasa nada. Ya tendremos nuestra luna de miel. —  
  
La parte lobuna de Atem quería negarse a descansar, quería morder a Yugi, encajarle los dientes con profundidad, marcando su piel por todas partes con su marca personal, mientras su pequeño gemia su nombre en alto pidiendo por más mientras lo embestida tan duro y profundo.

— ¿A- Atem?. ¿A- Ahora qué tienes?. —  
  
Yugi se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del Alfa, este estaba deborando a Yugi con la mirada, el deseo en sus ojos ha alba por él y Yugi al ver esa profunda mirada que le decía que Atem lo deseaba profundamente.  
  
—Yugi. — El alfa habló con voz suave pero profunda haciendo reaccionar al cuerpo de Yugi para respingar en su lugar. — ¿Me permites esta noche completa contigo?. —

¡Qué manera de decirlo!

Atem había sido cortes y eso lo sonrojo hasta las orejas, de verdad Yugi solo explotó de vergüenza, pero también asintió.

— Por favor, compadécete de mi amor. — Prosiguió Atem mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Yugi. — Prométeme que cuando despertemos, seguirás a mi lado.—  
  
Yugi percibió la voz afligida de Atem. Su querido esposo, se estaba poniendo triste de nuevo.  
  
— Te lo prometo. — Juro Yugi viendo como se le iluminaban los ojos a su amado. — Atem te pertenezco y juro que por la mañana despertare a tu lado.


	4. El Amanecer.

“Un cambio siempre es bueno... Aveces. ”

\- Autora

  
  
  


— Mi lindo Yugi. Serás hermoso, ahora y siempre. —

El orgullo estaba impregnando en sus palabras, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su pequeño esposo dormir por la larga noche que tuvieron, le hacía sonreír de esa manera. El Lobo, complacido de por fin tomar lo que era suyo desde un principio acaricio con suavidad, y como si Yugi fuera del más fino cristal, acariciaba con cuidado la piel desnuda de su amado que se hayaba durmiendo con múltiples marcas y besos que adornaban a Yugi, pero la marca que era más notable; ahí, en toda esa piel, era el cuello donde le adornaba una marca, un símbolo de amor de parte del Alfa.

—Descansa todo el día si gustas amor. Yo te estaré esperando. — Dijo Atem con paciencia mientras cubría el cuerpo de Yugi con las sábanas, mientras por la ventana se asomaba los primeros rayos del amanecer.

  
  
El trabajo ya estaba hecho.  
  
Yugi sería su Omega, aunque para eso, necesitaría tener paciencia y estar al pendiente de Yugi, pues su transformación lo mantendría muy ocupado... Y muy excitado.

Pero... ¿Cómo se tomaría esto Yugi?.  
  
El pobre humano, inocentemente, se había entregado hacía un hombre lobo que lo devoró totalmente y que lo transformó en algo que totalmente desconoce.  
  
Sí fuera Yugi, ¿cómo lo tomarías?


	5. Abre Los Ojos Yugi.

Entre el lecho de sábanas revueltas, se hallaba un diminuto cuerpo y hermoso que se removía lentamente, pues el cantar de los pájaros le estaba despertando.

Yugi, lentamente abría sus ojos con cansancio, se enderezó en su lugar cuando no vio a su esposo a su lado.

— ¿Atem?. — Rápidamente Yugi llevó su mano a su garganta, le dolía, su voz se escuchaba un poco rasposa, como si estuviera ronco. Yugi entonces se sonrojo cuándo varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente; llevó la yema de sus dedos a sus labios, esos, que una noche atrás estaban tan rojos e hinchados por tantos besos apasionados y profundos.  
  


Se sentó en la cama pensando y analizando cada recuerdo "romántico y sexy" que había pasado anoche, cuando sintió como su cuerpo le empezaba a doler; cintura, las piernas, la espalda y sobre todo el cuello.

Yugi lo atribuyó todo a la noche anterior, pues se había entregado por primera vez anoche. No era de extrañarse entonces.

Se levantó, aguantando la pesadez de su cuerpo, camino lentamente hacia al baño para darse una ducha y salir a buscar a Atem para poder desayunar los dos.

Pero apenas cuando entro al baño se topo luego, luego con su reflejo del espejo del baño.

Incrédulo, se acercó hasta el reflejo del espejo.

Más de cerca pudo apreciar las marcas, casi mordidas, los pequeños moretes en su clavícula, en sus brazos y piernas y finalmente el lado derecho de su cuello estaba cubierto por una gaza mientras su garganta estaba roja y llena de cupones pequeños.

Yugi no podía creer lo que su reflejo le presentaba, parecía que alguien lo había lastimado y marcado a su conveniencia, pero su cuello... Ese lugar tan delicado para él, se hallaba cubierto misteriosamente.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué estaba cubierto?, ¿se habrá lastimado con algo durante el acto sexual?, no. Yugi no recordaba nada de eso, entonces... ¿Por qué?.

Sin quitar la mirada del reflejo, llevó su mano hacia su cuello para quitarse la gasa, sin embargo atrás de él la presencia de cierto lobo se hizo presente.

— No deberías de quitarlo. No aún. —

Atem detiene la acción de Yugi, quién había saltado en su lugar del susto, Yugi no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del moreno que ahora sostenía su mano.

— ¿Por qué?. — Pregunto Yugi sintiendo el contacto cálido de Atem, increíblemente Yugi quito de inmediato su mano de la de él, se alejo un poco de Atem, como si este le transmitiera miedo, inseguridad y terror. Todo de él le daba desconfianza.

Y entonces recordó algo... Algo que golpeó y despedazó esos recuerdos románticos de la noche anterior.

Recordó como su dulce y romántico esposo, se estaba comportando un poco más brusco durante el sexo, él trataba de hablarle, de hacer que reaccionara pero Atem sólo le respondía con gruñidos que lo hacían poner nervioso y asustado. Yugi pensaba que Atem estaba ensimismado en el sexo que no notaba cuando él le hablaba. Pasado de un tiempo Yugi ya se había acostumbrado a los besos profundos de Atem, a las pequeñas mordidas inofensivas y marcas que Atem había dejado en sus muslos, piernas, pecho y clavículas, ahora lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba del sexo con su esposo. Cuando llegó la penetración, Yugi se había puesto nervioso pero Atem sabía cómo tranquilizarlo y relajar lo a tal punto que cuando penetro a Yugi este solo se quejo un poco para luego gemir quedito debido a las suaves penetraciones, que después pasaron a ser fuertes haciendo que Yugi gimiera como loco, incluso algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus bellos ojos, pero aún así el amatista disfrutaba, hasta que comenzaron a llegar al clímax donde Yugi presenció como los ojos de su esposo se ponían en un tono anaranjado brillante, esto no asustó a Yugi, es más le gusto; pues de repente se sintió intrigado por aquellos ojos, lo que sí asustó a Yugi fue ver un par de colmillos filosos que sólo vio por un par de segundos antes de que ese par se clavaran en su carne, haciéndolo gritar tan alto que se lastimó la garganta y después terminó desmayado por el contundente dolor.

— Me mordiste. — Susurro Yugi aún sin poder creer lo que recordaba.

— Te prometo que sanará, pero no temas. Estoy aquí para ti. — Decía Atem mientras se encaminaba a Yugi, el tricolor menor se arrincono sólo en una esquina viendo como Atem se le acercaba.

— No te acerques.— **1**

Atem paro de caminar en cuanto escucho a Yugi asustado y con los ojos cristalinos apunto de llorar. Su lindo y pequeño esposo, aquel chico que lo había enamorado a primera vista, lo estaba rechazando y eso dolía. Dolía como si le hubieran a puñalado el corazón.

— No, bebé. No debes de temerme. — Le dijo Atem con voz suave pero Yugi no le creyó.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Cuándo me lastimaste .— Contesto Yugi con mucho miedo.

— ¡No...! ¡Yo...! .—

No había excusa que poner, Atem sabía que era verdad lo que decía Yugi. Él lo lastimó , pero no fue a propósito. Todo tenía una explicación del porqué de las cosas.

— Por favor déjame explicarte el porque lo hice.— Le pidió Atem . Yugi lo miro desconfiado. — Por favor.— Suplico una vez más, no se rendiría Atem, no dejaría que el amor de su vida lo mirara como un monstruo el resto de sus días de vida que le quedaban a su lado . Atem no se arriesgaría a perder a Yugi. ¡Jamás!.

Y si lo perdía, se volvería loco.

Por parte de Yugi, este no sabía que hacer, ni como actuar . No le salían las palabras, además tenía tremendo dolor de cuerpo y el cuello le mataba, así que ... ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?, Solamente escuchar. Porque si se proponía a escapar no podría ni siquiera correr .

— De- De acuerdo... ¡Pero yo haré las preguntas aquí!.— Dijo Yugi más nervioso . Atem asintió con la ligera esperanza de que su amor le correspondiera y no le rechazara .

No quisiera recurrir a mantenerlo con él por obligación. Por qué eso sería muy malo.

— ¿Qué eres?.— Pregunto Yugi comenzando con esta dulce y drástica historia que le cambiaría su vida.


	6. Licantropía

\- ¿Qué soy? -

La pregunta que hizo latirle el corazón a Atem desenfrenadamente, le puso nervioso y con unas pocas ganas de llorar. Pues sabía que había una enorme posibilidad de que Yugi lo dejara para siempre. Qué pequeño se rehusara estar con él por no ser como él, un frágil humano.

Atem se lleno de valor, analizó una vez más a Yugi, aquel chico que lo tenía loco de amor y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Yugi temblaba, en el aire podía oler el temor del oji-amatista, pero el olor a miedo era opacado por un sutil aroma que lo estaba sustituyendo.

Si bien pensaba las cosas Atem, la transformación de Yugi había cambiado. Así que precisó de darse prisa y explicarle las cosas antes de que Yugi perdiera el control de si mismo.

—Tu especie nos llama de diferentes nombres. - La seguridad había vuelto en la voz de Atem, el Alfa vio como el cuerpo de Yugi respondió ante su fuerte y profunda voz, ahora el cuerpo de Yugi no se respondió tan rígido, sin embargo, el menor aún estaba a la defensiva con él .

¿Mi especie? -

—Humanos. - Respondió Atem, Yugi se encogió de hombros un tanto intimidado.

Entonces Atem se quedó callado esperando la siguiente pregunta. No haría nada, no hablaría si Yugi no se lo pedía.

\- ¿Qué eres exactamente? -

—Cómo ya lo he dicho antes, tu especie me llama de diferentes formas; Bestia Monstruo Cambia formas. Pero exactamente lo que soy yo ... —Suspiro y luego dijo: - Soy un hombre lobo. -

Yugi parpadeo desconcertado. Pensó que había escuchado mal, ¿un hombre lobo ?, ¿un hombre lobo como lo de los cuentos ?, ¿de esos?

¿Acaso te burlas de mí ?. -

\- Jamás haría eso. —Contestó Atem.

—Los hombres lobo no existen. - Dijo Yugi lentamente.

—Claro que sí. Mírame, yo soy la viva prueba de ello. —Dijo, luego señaló el cuello de Yugi. - Sí, no existe. Si yo no fuera la mitad del lobo, jamás te habría dejado esa preciosa marca en tu cuello. -

Instintivamente Yugi se tocó la herida en su cuello, claro que al contacto le dolió y le ardió hasta el alma, pero ciertamente cierto cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

\- Además. - Añadió Atem con un aire juguetón, esperaba poder cambiar el ambiente tan denso que se había formado entre ellos. - Si fuera como tú, nunca te habría dejado así. Mirate, apenas puedes estar en pie, debe dolerte el cuerpo, ¿verdad ?. -

Yugi se sonrojo inevitablemente. Atem tuvo razón, apenas y se pudo mantener en pie, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y su cuerpo deseado ante el cansancio para poder recuperar de la jornada nocturna que le tocó vivir ayer.

Perdoname. Traté de controlarme lo mejor que pude, supongo que falle. -

\- No puedo creerte que seas un hombre lobo. - Rápidamente Yugi cambio el tema. No quería que ese ... "animal" o lo que fuera de engatuzara con sus pequeñas bromas. Debía de encontrar una forma de escapar de él. No existen. -

Aún así, las palabras eran válidas para ambos chicos, la verdad es que Yugi lo había sacado como excusa, ahora bien, que si Yugi se ponía un pensamiento muy bien las cosas, era posible que su "esposo" fuera de un hombre lobo como, es decir; mucho antes de que se casara, de que se planea la boda, en sus tiempos de noviazgo y antes de ser novio, incluso amigos, Atem tenía comportamientos muy raros hacia él y aveces al entorno. Creía que su imaginación le estaba jugando chueco porque más de una vez vio a Atem como el color de sus ojos cambia por un segundo y al otro ya eran del color original. En otras circunstancias hasta que había visto venir por el bosque excusándose de que le gustaba caminar por el mismo. E incluso una vez, juro, haberlo escuchado, ladrar y gruñir como si se tratara de un perro.

_"¡Dios! ¡Qué miedo!"_

Pensaba Yugi mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza. ¡Todo este tiempo estaba viviendo con un ser que, se supone, solo existen en cuantos de hadas !, ¡no en la vida real !.

\- Soy real. Crema. Confía en mi. -

\- No lo creo. No quiero. - Respondió Yugi, deslizándose lentamente hacia la puerta mientras notaba como la atenta mirada de Atem lo perseguía. - Puedes ... Puedes lastimarme. - Ese último comentario cambió la mirada de Atem.

-¡No!. - Grito Atem asustando a Yugi mientras se dirigía hacia el menor para poder abrazarlo.

El cuerpo de Yugi reaccionó rápidamente, una ola de calor registró todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y pronto a sus fosas nasales le llegó un dulce aroma a menta y hierba buena.

\- Jamás te lastimaría. Nunca me atrevería. - Esas palabras en dulzaban todo el corazón de Yugi y queriendo o no, esas profundas palabras de Atem lo han sentido sentir protegido.

Al menos, una parte de él le resultó así.

\- Quédate conmigo. - Le susurro Atem haciendo que Yugi disfrute de esas palabras, su cuerpo actuado por sí solo y se apego más al cuerpo del lobo. - No te vayas. -

_"¡Jamás me iría de tu lado, alfa !."_

Ese pensamiento repentino despertó a Yugi por completo.

¿Alfa ?, ¿qué era eso?

\- ¡Aléjate !. - Yugi empujó a Atem lejos de él, este le vio dolido y preocupado. - No se que me estas haciendo, pero no quiero estar contigo. -

Esas palabras parecían balas de plata que se incrustaban en el corazón del Alfa provocando dolor, mucho dolor.

\- Déjame solo. - Le dijo Yugi.

\- Bebé ... -

\- Y tampoco me digas así. - Dijo Yugi elevando su voz haciendo que al Alfa incluye su cabeza con tristeza, los ojos de Atem se cristalizaron. ¡Lo sabía !, ¡sabía que iba a ser rechazado por su pareja!

\- Yo ... Yo ... -

\- Por favor vete. -

"¡No!"

\- Yugi ... Al menos, al menos déjame ... -

\- ¡Qué te vayas !. - Grito Yugi.

"¡No!."

\- Me ha engañado, ¿cómo pudiste ?. - Dijo Yugi, ya estando en la puerta preparada para salir corriendo de allí.

Sin embargo, antes de que tomera el pomo de la puerta, fue acorralado contra la puerta.

Su cintura fue sostenida con posesividad, algo que le resultó extrañamente excitantes pero a su vez el miedo resultó. Otra mano fue dirigida hacia una de sus pompas, donde está específicamente como las uñas de Atem rasguñaba su carne.

\- Duele ... - Se quejo Yugi mientras se le ponían sus ojos llorosos. - Detente -

No puedo dejar que te vayas. -

Y sí, eso había pasado. El Lobo de Atem había salido, había poseído la parte racional del hombre.


	7. Begin

El calor del momento nublaba mis pensamientos, podía sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo erizarse ante cada roce, beso y mordida que me daba Atem; mi cuerpo me había traicionado, mis pensamientos eran confusos y calientes, mis gemidos salían alto y sonoros, llamando a Atem continuamente como si tuviera tanta necesidad por él.

Y no sé en qué momento fue que empecé a marcar su piel de mis mordidas, de mis caricias y mis besos; me había convertido en algo que yo no sabía existía dentro de mí y a cierto punto me avergonzaba y me excitaba demasiado.

Pero lo que no podía comprender, en aquella: minúscula, parte racional que había quedado de mí, era el del por qué mi cuerpo respondía ante todo a lo que él me hacía. No sentía como si me estuviera utilizando, ni jugando con mis sentimientos, está extraña sensación se sentía pura y sincera.

— ¡Ah~!. —

Aquella última estocada me hizo venir por tercera vez y al mismo tiempo hizo que se viniera Atem en mi interior. Una sensación agradable invadió mi cuerpo; calma, paz, tranquilidad y el sueño.

— ¿Cansado?. — Susurró a la par de mi oído, su profunda voz volvió a mandar esa placentera descarga eléctrica que aceleraba mi corazón.

— No hagas eso. — Gemí inevitablemente.

— ¿Hacer qué?. — De nuevo aquella sensación me recorrió y se sintió el doble bien que la anterior.

Realmente no soportaría otra ronda, Atem me tenía exhausto desde la primera ronda, aún no entiendo cómo es que no se cansa, parece un animal hambriento.

— Eso. — Respondí refiriéndome a que me susurraba al oído, él se alejo un poco pero ni siquiera me dejó escapar de sus brazos y de lo caliente que aún se sentía su piel.  
  


Me asustaba, aún tenía el temor acerca de lo que era Atem, tal vez en la cama no me devoro; no me mató, ¿pero que pasará más adelante?, aún tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo e irme lejos de su lado, pero... Hay algo en mi interior. Siento que algo se niega a dejarlo y esa parte me controla cuando se trata sobre mis sentimientos sobre Atem. Esa parte me controla, controla mis Instintos y mis sentimientos como hace un momento.

— ¿Yugi?. — Puedo sentir su voz llena de preocupación cuando me ve tomar una almohada y enterrar mi rostro de lleno en ella para acallar mis sollozos.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?.

— ¿Cariño?. — Me vuelve a llamar, su mano se coloca en mi hombro me voltea hacia él, quita la almohada, la arroja lejos de mi. Estoy expuesto; con mis ojos llorosos, mis mejillas rojas, mi garganta duele y es por que estoy reteniendo las enormes ganas de llorar y lo único que quiero es poder organizar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. — Hey, Yugi, amor, no llores. — Me retira con delicadeza las lágrimas mientras veo esos ojos de color tan brillantes en mitad de la habitación oscura.

— Quiero... Quiero estar... —

— No puedo dejarte solo.— Me interrumpe, su voz se aflige, toma mi mano y me apega más a él. —Y no me pidas que me aleje Yugi. — Oculta su rostro en mi cabellera. — Por qué no podré y no lo haré. —

¿Cómo puede decirme eso?, estoy aterrado. No sé realmente con qué lidio, jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza toparme con un hombre lobo, ¡UN VERDADERO HOMBRE LOBO!.

— ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado por ti?. —Me separa momentáneamente, nos vemos a los ojos. — Se que estas asustado y muy confundido, pero pronto lo comprenderás, creeme. — Acaricia mi mejilla con gentiliza. — Y cuándo lo hagas, te darás cuenta de que mi mundo no es nada malo para ti. —

Le veo inseguro.

— Descansa. — Me pide. — Mañana hablaremos con más calma. —

— Ahora... Ahora es el momento. — Dije.

— No, no lo es. Creeme, querrás descansar después de lo que tuvimos. Tu cuerpo como humano se sucumbira en un profundo sueño para que reposes. — Me explica.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué estas hablando?. —

— Me sorprende que sigas despierto después de lo que hicimos. —

— Explicate mejor, por qué yo no entiendo na... —

De repente mi vista se volvió borrosa, mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear, mis ojos rogaba con cerrarse.

— Sí, a eso me refería. — Me dijo para luego taparme el cuerpo con las sábanas, sin esfuerzo alguno me acomodo mejor entre sus brazos, mi cabeza cayó en uno de sus brazos, me funcionaba como una cojín cómodo y proto un agradable aroma me comenzó a marear para que yo cerrará las ojos y durmiera.  
  
  
  


Al otro día me despierto de golpe por un fuerte sonido de algo cayéndose fuertemente, grito del susto, sentado e de inmediato en la cama, pero al hacerlo, el dolor abruma todo mi cuerpo, ahogo un enorme quejido y dejó que mi cuerpo caiga nuevamente en el colchón de la cama.

Escucho pasos apresurarse a la habitación, eso me pone alerta y nuevamente me siento en la cama para ver a cierto hombre abrir la puerta tan apresurado.

— Atem. — Dije su nombre bajito, casi me quedo mudo al verlo vestido con una blusa de color blanca que define todos sus músculos, tiene unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco rasgados de las rodilla, su cabello está algo alborotado y eso lo hace ver más varonil de lo que ya es.

Suspiré, como todo un enamorado al ver así a Atem.

Espera, espera, vuelve en ti Yugi.

— ¿Tan bien me veo por las tardes?. — Me sonríe mientras camina hacia a mi.

— ¿Disculpa?. —

— Para qué suspirés de esa forma. Te gustó así, ¿no es así?. — Se sienta en la cama y luego me retira un mechón de mi cabello que obstruía mi visión.

— ¿Qué...?, n-no. — Mis palabras salen tartamudas, me sonrojo por ello y miró hacia abajo, donde mi cuerpo está cubiertos por las sábanas, es cuando mi mente recuerda lo del día anterior.

No puede ser.

—Nosotros... — Y no terminó mi frase debido a que mis labios son asaltados por otro par, el beso es pequeño y nada dudadero, ¿eso fue un saludo?, lo creía así, hasta que los besos siguieron, uno tras otro y otro hasta que los besos se hicieron más profundos hasta que se me agotó el aire de mis pulmones, fue cuando Gemí para pedir que parara.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar. —

— Ya lo veo. — Respondí, sintiendo mis labios rojos e hinchados. — Pero voy a pedir que pares con esto y que me expliques, ahora con más calma, como se supone que voy a lidiar contigo. —

— No. — Fue su respuesta.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿no?!, ¡¿Por qué no?!, ¡me lo debes!. —

— Lo sé. — Me respondió calmadamente.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no me la quieres dar?. — Demande.

— Debes ducharte primero, apestas a sexo y feromonas y creme, tu aroma es fuerte, atraerás depredadores como yo para comerte y eso, no lo permitiré. — Pase saliva durante, las mejillas volvieron a un tono rojo y sentía calor por todo el cuerpo debido a la vergüenza de lo que había dicho de mi. — Además, debes alimentarte, apuesto a que estas hambriento. —

Iba a responder que no era verdad, al menos lo de alimentarme, podía soportarlo. Pero mi estómago fue más traicionar y soltó un rugido que me sonroje hasta mis orejas.

— Bien. Dejame ayudarte. —

No iba a negar su ayuda, necesitaba a Atem, ya que mi cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y apenas podía sostener mi cuerpo para sentarme.

×Continuará...  
  



	8. Explicame

Luego de haberme duchado y cambiado, Atem me llevó en carro hacia un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la residencia para que pudiéramos comer algo, cabe recalcar que ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Menudo día.

Había despertado a las 12: 30 de la tarde debido al cansancio de mi cuerpo, aún que aún no estaba del todo bien.

Pues en el camino iba cabeceando y bostezando y eso le daba mucha gracia a Atem, incluso me daba algunos comentarios acerca de mi aspecto:

_“Eres adorable.”_

_“Me pareces muy tierno con esa chamarra puesta, pareces un oso bebé.”_

_“¿Quieres descansar?, anda, duerme, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos, cariño.”_

Lo cierto era que me ponía de los nervios, hacía latir mi corazón y me ponía rojo cuando me daba un piropo.

Pero lo que más me inquietaba era la forma en la que mi cuerpo y mente le respondían. A veces me daban ganas de besarlo para callarle la boca de los piropos que me daba, u otras veces solo me le quedaba viendo como si estuviera fascinado por él y cuándo era descubierto sólo le decía que tenía algo en el rostro como un moco o una basurita, aún que claro esto era falso, lo gracioso es que el se avergonzaba y pedía perdón.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurante, a fuera del local tomando una mesa, esperando hacer atendidos por el personal.

Y yo rogaba por qué alguien del personal nos atendiera los más rápido posible, la mirada tan atenta de Atem en mi, me ponía de los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué?. — Corte el silenció. —¿Tengo algo en la cara para que me veas así?. — Sonaba desesperado, pero trate de calmarme cuando el negó con la cabeza.

— Solo admiro tu belleza. —

Y ahí va otra vez, con aquellos comentarios que disparaban en mi miles de sensaciones que no podía controlar y me asustaban.

— Atem, por favor... —

— No me pidas que pare, porque no lo haré, Cariño. —

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi mirada se concentra en esos tentativos labios que me invitan a besarlo hasta el cansancio.

_“Cálmate. Contrólate. Vuelve en ti.”_

Noto cómo Atem se me va acercando, yo me quedo en espera a que una nuestros labios.

Deseo tanto que me vuelva a besar.

— Buenos días, bienvenidos al café _“gato elegante”,_ ¿puedo tomar su orden?. —

Un joven aparece de inmediato, suspiro lleno de frustración y un poco de alivio al vernos interrumpidos.

Atem de malas, vuelve a su asiento y suelta un pequeño gruñido lleno de disgusto total.

Yo me incorporó, le sonrió al chico que parece amable, aún que de inmediato siento como Atem me atrapa con la mirada y me analiza, esto llega a darme un escalofrío y el lo nota enseguida para luego desviar su mirada al chico que solo hace su trabajo.

Pido una soda y una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Cuándo el joven pasa a tomar la orden de Atem, puedo sentir como el ambiente cambia para mal; es más denso y pesado, puedo sentir como me asfixio.

— ¿Su orden, señor?. — Escucho como la voz de aquel chico tan amable cambia, aúna más profunda y rasposa que me desconcierta totalmente.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?.

Es lo único que puedo pensar al ver a Atem ver seriamente al chico, le sonríe como si se burlará de él.

— Lo mismo que a pedido mi luna. —

En una fracción de segundo, aquel joven me voltea a ver y palidece, suelta un ligero "lo siento", y casi echándose a correr va por nuestras órdenes.

Atem suelta una leve risa, lo volteo a ver.

— No tenías porque asustarlo. Solo hace su trabajo. —

Atem detiene su risa y me mira a mí.

— ¿Así?. — Me dice muy serio. — Pues si su trabajo consiste en querer quitarle la o el esposo a un Alfa, Beta o Omega, en hora buena, esta haciendo un fantástico trabajo. —

—¿De qué demonios hablas?. —

No le entendía, ¿aque se refería con aquellos términos tan extraños?.

— Me refiero a nosotros. — Me dice más serio y su voz se vuelve profunda. — Antes te dije que te explicaría todo; bien, tenemos tiempo antes de volver a casa. — Coloca una de sus manos en su barbilla y apoya su codo contra la mesa. — ¿Por donde quieres que inicie?, ¿por los cuentos de hadas?, ¿por mi linaje?, ¿por lo que dicen los cazadores de mi gente?, ¿o por las supersticiones de los seres humanos acerca de los hombres lobo? ¿O... Deseas escuchar la parte en la que eliges con cuál arma puedes matarme? . —

Vaya, eran muchos temas.

— Por todo. — Le dije decidido, Atem solo alza una ceja, se acomoda mejor en su asiento, se cruza de brazos.

— Mi linaje remonta hacia la antigüedad. Los cuentos de hadas, en su mayoría dicen falsedades acerca de nosotros, ¿que es eso de que el lobo era el malo en la historia de la caperucita?. —

—Quería comerse a caperucita. — Expuse.

— Pues es mentira. La realidad siempre ha sido otra, pero claro, los humanos se encargaron de alterar el orden de la historia. —

— Y entonces, ¿cómo se supone que va el verdadero cuento?. — Le pregunté.

— Aquel lobo no era el malo, ni siquiera era por completo animal, también era hombre y estaba enamorado de aquella mujer, por que sí, caperucita no era una niña, era una mujer de 30 años que disfrutaba del bosque y de visitar a su abuela en la mitad de este. Pero en fin, la historia verdadera, narra acerca de una mujer que se paseaba por el bosque, conoce al lobo, se vuelven amigos y un tiempo después, se vuelven más que eso; se amaron tanto, que su amor fue envidiado por un ser vivo . —

—El hombre. — Respondí. El me sonrió, complacido por mí respuesta.

— Específicamente hablando, fue un cazador. — Me dijo. — Aquel cazador estaba tan celoso del lobo, _“¿cómo una bestia del bosque pudo conquistar a su caperuza roja?”,_ definitivamente eso no podía ser real, aquellas criaturas del bosque eran repugnantes para los cazadores, nos veían como abominaciones, errores que creo su mismo Dios y por eso debían ser eliminados. Pero más que una misión para aquel cazador de poder eliminar a mi especie, era más una venganza en contra del lobo por haberle quitado a su amada. Envidioso por aquel amor, tomó flechas y una hacha de plata y dio caza al lobo para eliminarlo y así quedarse con la chica de la capa roja. Cuándo se llegó la hora de la pelea, el cazador casi muere, el lobo había salido invicto, ninguna flecha le había dado y ni siquiera estaba herido por la hacha, la pelea la había ganado el lobo y el hombre no... Unos cuantos años más tarde se publicó el libro de la caperucita roja, donde narraba el cuento que ustedes conocen, el cazador es el bueno de la historia, caperucita no es comida por el lobo feroz y el lobo es derrotado. —

Me quedo un momento procesando la información, hasta que caigo en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué hay de la abuela?. —

Él suelta una risita traviesa.

— ¿Sabes?, caperucita no era la única mujer quien gustaba de un lobo. ¿Por qué crees que su casa quedaba en medio de un bosque?. —

— Wuao. — Es lo único que puedo decir. Me quedé sin palabras, acaba de explicarme la mitad de lo que le he pedido, pero aún falta por decirme una cuentas cosas más. — ¿Por qué yo?. —

Me mira confuso por un instante y yo prosigo.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi para estar contigo?. —

— Porque estás hecho para mí y yo estoy hecho para ti. Existe cierta conexión entre nosotros que nos atrae, ya sea vuluntariamente o por la fuerza, ambas opciones darán el mismo resultado de poder estar juntos, no importan las circunstancias en las que estemos, simplemente debes de aceptar tu destino. — Borra su sonrisa, toma mis manos. —Yugi, debes de aceptarme tal como soy. —

Me suelto de sus manos y sigo.

— ¿Qué es Alfa, Beta y Omega?. —

Su sonrisa vuelve aparecer.

— Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La versión de caperucita que cuenta Atem es completamente mía.


	9. Altercado En El Baño

La comida por fin llego, aquel chico hizo una reverencia y se retiro sin decir otra cosa, aún que miraba de reojo a Atem con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Has visto eso?. — Me pregunto Atem.

Asentí mientras veía la espalda del chico desaparecer por la cocina del restaurante.

— Le caes mal. — Murmure.

— ¿Y sabes por qué?. — Me preguntó.

— Porque lo trataste mal. —

— En parte si, pero fue que por qué te puso el ojo encima, eso no se le puede hacer a la pareja de un Alfa. —  
  


— Otra vez con ese término... — Le dije fastidiado.

— Espera, aún no termino. —Me interrumpió. — Soy tu alfa; lo que quiere decir que soy un líder nato, que seré territorial contigo o con lo que me importa, somos muy protectores, tenemos genes lobunos recorriendo nuestra sangre, lo que puedo denominar como mi parte animal, esa fase que tu viste anoche. —

Me sonroje de inmediato, recuerdos indebidos pasaron por mi mente rápidamente recordándome lo bien que me la había pasado anoche. **1**

Disimuladamente o intentándolo serlo, tomé mi soda entre mis manos y las lleve a mi boca para saborear el sabor, ante esta acción Atem río un poco.

— Bonito sonrojo. — Me dijo, ahora mi sonrojo pasó a mis orejas. — Pero prosiguiendo con lo anterior; ser un Alfa con lleva tener a su manada, es decir, es como un pequeño pueblo de humanos, la diferencia es que mi gente está dotada con el gen lobuno, los humanos no. Son liderados por un Alfa, en caso de los humanos sería como un presidente, la diferencia de ambos líderes es la importancia de su pueblo, por ejemplo: los alfas si les importa su gente, su pueblo, incluso arriesgaría su vida por salvarlos a ellos, en cambio el líder humano, solo ve por sí mismo, y no me refiero a que todos sean así, hay algunos que realmente me sorprenden y ven realmente por su gente, pero a decir verdad son muy escasos. Otro dato que debes entender es que tanto Alfa como Beta y Omega portan su destinado, es decir; la persona con la que está liga a estar de por vida, no importa la especie; Humano, vampiro, lobo, bruja o hechicero. Si son del mismo sexo o diferente,no importa, están destinados a estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.-

Bajo la mirada, mis ojos se conoce tan en aquella sortija donde tiene grabado mi nombre y una frase de amor que el mismo Atem había escrito para mí, esto me ponía a pensar miles de cosas, inclusive mi mente se negaba a creer que por el mundo andaban caminando criaturas de cuentos de hadas y de terror entre nosotros, sonaba a ficción lo escuchaba, no podía creerlo, ¡incluso me parecía ridículo!, cualquiera que escuchara a Atem decir todo eso lo tacharia de lunático, pero yo no. Yo sabía lo que era.

O al menos una parte de lo que era él.

— Tengo que ir al baño. — Me pare antes de que Atem mencionara otra cosa y me retire hacia el sanitario a estar a solas un momento.

Necesitaba procesar toda la información.

Voy directo hacia el lavamanos, abro el grifo y mojo misma manos para luego llevarlas a mi rostro y así asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

— ¿De verdad esto es real?. — Murmure para mí mismo, vi mi reflejo, lo analice con detenimiento de cuerpo completo, al parecer todo estaba bien a excepción de... — M-mi c-cuello. — Rápidamente mis manos se fueron a aquel lugar, toque la gaza con la que estaba cubierta, y después con mucho cuidado fui retirando lo hasta que vi una marca roja y que apenas estaba cicatrizando, parecía como si un animal salvaje me hubiera mordido.

Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta total al ver eso, me invadió el pánico.

Yo... ¡Yo no podía estar con una persona como Atem!, ¡él era peligroso para mí!.  
  


— Bonita marca. —

Un chico llamó mi atención, salió del baño y fue a mi lado para lavarse las manos.

— Tu Alfa debe amarte mucho. — Me dijo chico de cabellera rubia y ojos como miles.

— Ah... S-sí. — Respondí tontamente mientras lo miraba, era un hombre bello, muy bello a decir verdad, lucia un camisa de cuello largo negro con un abrigo de color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto rasgado de las rodillas y de calzado unos botines de montaña.

— Veo que la pasaste bien, dime, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?. —

Aquel chico me hablaba como si ya nos conocieramos de toda la vida, era extraño.

— Ahm... Yo... Recién nos casamos. — Me Volteo a ver con una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad pura.

— ¡Oh!, ¡muchas felicidades!, entonces, están de luna de miel, ¿no?. — Me pregunto, yo asentí incomodamente. — Debes estar feliz, yo también lo estoy, ¿sabes?, hoy festejo mi aniversario con mi esposo y con los niños. — Se descubrió el cuello, ahí portaba una marca, idéntica a la mía. — Esto de ser madre/padre al mismo tiempo y ser esposo de uno de los mejores Alfas es un tanto agotador, ¿no lo crees?. —

Yo seguía viendo su cuello, aquella marca que parecía recién echa.

— No me duele. — Me dijo sacándome de mi estupor.

Reaccione de inmediato al verme descubierto.

— ¡L-lo lamento no quise ser imprudente!. — Me disculpe, el comenzó a reír.

— Nada de eso. No me molesta que vean mi marca, es más, me siento orgulloso de mostrarla tanto Alfas, Betas y sobretodo Omegas. —

¿Betas?, ¿Omegas?.

— En fin. Tengo que retirarme.. — Me dijo, luego rebusco en la bolsa de su abrigo, sacó una pomada y me la dio. — Toma. —

—¿Una pomada?. —

— Está hecha de hierbas medicinales, aliviara el dolor de tu marca. — Me guiño el ojo. — Pontela cada vez que tu Alfa se sobre pase a la hora de morderte en el cuello cuando tengan sexo desenfrenado. — Y con aquellas palabras se retiro dejándome más rojo y avergonzado.  
  


Minutos más tarde me encontraba regresando a la mesa donde estaba Atem.

— Por un momento pensé que te habías ido y me habías abandonado aquí. — Me dijo bromeando, sin embargo estaba distraído por lo cual no le preste atención. — ¿Todo bien Yugi?. —

—¿Eh?, ah, Sí, todo bien. — Respondí tontamente para luego ver a Atem levantarse y estirarse hasta mi posición para olfetear mi cuello, mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática y se quedó estático.

— Hueles a hierbas medicinales. — Me dijo volviendo a su lugar. — Dudo que en el baño tengan plantas medicinales. — Me sonrió. — Dime, ¿alguien te dio una pomada para el dolor de cuello?. —

Aquella deducción me dejó perplejo.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?. —

— Aquel omega. — Me señaló detrás de mí. Yo voltee hacia dónde señalaba y me encontré con aquel omega rubio que encuento me vio se despidió de mí con la mano con la otra sostenía aún pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y a su lado, un hombre de gran altura que cargaba a una pequeña con el cabello rubio.

Le devolví el gesto y después ellos desaparecieron por la puerta del restaurante.

— ¿Te dio algo para el dolor, cierto?. —Me dijo Atem.

— Algo así. — Le respondí, luego saqué la pomada que estaba vertida en un contenedor pequeño. — Me dijo que me ayudaría con la marca. — Atem tomó el frasquito y se sorprendió al verlo.

— Oh... —

—¿Qué?. — Pregunté.

— Está pomada pertenece a los curanderos del oeste. Los mejores medicamentos proviene de ellos y muchas manadas, incluso humanos los utilizan, son muy recomendados por ser muy efectivos, pero cuestan mucho dinero. —

—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿qué me encontré con un multimillonario?. —

—Más bien, con un Omega multimillonario y además curandero. — Me devolvió la pomada. — Te encontraste con Joey wheleer, el Omega curandero que desafío a toda la industria de medicinal de Alfas y el omega que está rompiendo los estereotipos de clasismo entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas. —

— ¿Qué los Omegas qué...? . —

*Continuará...


	10. Espero Verte Así De Esa Forma Tan Linda

\- Los omegas son personas con sangre lobuna, son capaces de embarazarse aún si este es un hombre. Son seres hermosos desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, ellos constituyen un importante papel en la relación Alfa y Omega, ya que son los más comunes para relacionarse romaticamente o conflictivamente. -

Atem toma su soda y la bebe sin preocupación alguna.

\- Te recomendaría relacionarte con ellos, puedes aprender mucho de los Omegas, Yugi. -

Parpadee confundido.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. -

-No lo hago. - Me respondió. - Únicamente te ayudo a entender lo que es mi mundo y lo que necesitas saber.-

\- Entenderlo... - Susurre para mi mismo. - Lo dices como si ya perteneciera a tu mundo. - Le mire interrogante.

Por otra parte, Atem sacó su teléfono, lo vio y después lo guardo.

\- Es tarde. Hay que irnos. -

\- Pero... -

\- Aquí anochece muy pronto y la nieve caerá muy pronto hay que estar en casa antes de que la nieve bloquee el camino. -

Sin más se paro, hizo una ceña al camarero quien aún lo veía molesto, Atem solo lo ignoro y le pagó por la comida, después fue a mi asiento, me extendió su mano para que la tomará, mire por un momento su mano y después de dudarlo la acepte y el sonrió complacido.

....  
  


Al salir del restaurante nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, pero para ello deberíamos recorrer algunas calles, debido a que el estacionamiento estaba un poco retirado.

Mientras caminábamos por el pueblo, Atem se detuvo de golpe, deteniendome bruscamente.

Justo cuando le iba a reclamar por haber parado así, la voz de un niño y la mirada de Atem mientras observaba la escena hizo que dirigiera mi vista hacia donde la tenía él.

\- ¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!, ¡mira!, ¡globos!, ¿me compras uno?. -

-Claro que sí, pequeño. -

Aquella escena tierna y extraña se presente frente a mí. Un chico, de no más de 20 años cargo a un pequeño de 6 años, y mientras el vendedor le otorgaba el globo, el niño solo agradecía al chico entre gritos alegres la palabra "mamá" en vez de "papá ".

Esto me hizo recordar las palabras de Atem: que habían chicos con capacidades para embarazarse.

Aquel chico... ¿Sería un Omega?.

\- Cariño, es hora de irnos a casa. -

Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando un hombre un poco más maduro que él se le acercó, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba un beso.

-¡Mira papá!, mamá me compro un globo, ¿no es bonito?. -

-Puedo verlo hijo. - Le respondió su padre mientras desordenaba la cabellera de su hijo. - Venga, vámonos, se hace tarde. -

En cuánto ellos se fueron, sentí como Atem apretó mi mano con una leve fuerza, voltee a verlo y al hacerlo me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba sonriendo.

\- Yo también quiero eso. - Dijo.

-¿Uh?. -

-Quiero verte así. - Me volteo a ver con los ojos iluminados, enamorados e ilusionados. - Espero verte así de esa forma tan linda. Con nuestros hijos, vernos como una familia. -

Automáticamente pase saliva y deje de sujetar su mano, desvíe la mirada de él antes de que pudiera ver como lo había lastimado con mis acciones.

\- Se hace tarde, vámonos. - Comencé a caminar deprisa alejándome de él, pero con el último recuerdo de sus palabras.

Atem quiere una familia, quiere tener hijos.

Y yo... No estoy tan seguro de que pueda brindarle eso, quiero decir; el es un hombre lobo y yo... Soy un humano, ambos somos muy distintos del otro y aun que tuviera la capacidad de quedarme a su lado, sería incapaz de embarazarme, soy un chico humano, no soy como los de su especie.

Mi mano en automático se va a mi cuello donde esta esa marca plasmada en mi piel.

Cierro los ojos un instante, pensando en todo lo que me acaba de pasar en estas pocas horas.  
  


"No creo poder estar a su lado."

  
*Continuará..


	11. Complicado

En el camino el silencio reinaba entre los dos. Era incómodo y molesto, desearía conversar algo con él, pero no lo haría, si las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros, incluso si no me hubiera contado su secreto, las cosas hubieran seguido siendo iguales y sin en cambio , me sentiría cómodo con él.

— Perdón si te incomode con eso de tener una familia juntos. —

Voltee a verlo.

— No, para nada. — Respondí. — Es lo que deseas. — Susurre.

—¿Tú también lo deseas?. —

Su pregunta me descolocó por completo, claro que lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con fervor, lo quería demasiado, pero la situación ahora era muy diferente.

— No ahora. Pero... Sí en un futuro. — Respondí bajo.

—Futuro, ¿eh?. — Sonrió, aun que sus ojos se entristecieron. — Me gustaría estar en tu futuro. —

Pase saliva duramente.

Probablemente piense que muy pronto le pediré el separarnos, que es más que una probabilidad.

El auto de repente se detiene en medio de lo que es una carretera cubierta de nieve.

— Bloqueado. — Dijo.

Mire al horizonte, ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

— ¿Hay otro camino que podamos tomar?. —

— Sí. — Me contestó para luego bajarse del auto, lo perseguía con la mirada, camino hasta estar de mi lado abrió la puerta del copiloto y el aire frío hizo que temblara un poco. —Vamos. — Me extendió su mano.

— ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde vamos?. —

— Caminaremos hasta llegar a casa. —Me sacó el cinturón de seguridad y sin ningún esfuerzo me cargo entre sus brazos para sacarme de la camioneta, después cerró la puerta detrás de mi y después mis pies tocaron el suelo.

¿Cómo puede cargarme como si no pesará nada?, ¿de verdad él poseía una fuerza descumunal?.

— Andando. — Me dijo tomando mi mano para luego caminar; mis mejillas se sonrojan con el suave toque de su piel, es cálido sentir este tipo de protección, me siento seguro, de alguna manera.

Sin siquiera saberlo, mi otra mano se dirige hacia su brazo y a lo abrazo, juntandome más a él, note que me miró de reojo y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

 _“¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez?, ¡estás con un monstruo!”_ grito mi subconsciente haciéndome recapacitar, de inmediato me aleje de él y Atem borro su sonrisa, tuve que mirar a otro lado, de nuevo hacia el horizonte y oculte mis manos en los bolsillo de mi abrigo.

—No está nevando... — Dije quedito tratando de romper lo incómodo de la situación. — ¿Entonces cómo...? — Mi mirada se concentró en el montón de nieve que estaba a un par de centímetros de mi y a lo lejos, más allá de la pequeña montaña de nieve podía divisar un bulto de color negro que venía hacia nosotros. —¿Qué es eso?. — Sí algunos pasos más hacia adelante, intente enfocar más el bulto, cuando de repente me eche para atrás, casi cayendome de la repentina sorpresa al divisar un enorme perro de grandes proporciones venir para mi posición.

— ¡Atem!.— Grite horrorizado, mi compañero se posicionó delante de mi. El lobo salto, abriendo su hocico, mostrando sus afilados dientes, pensé que sería nuestro fin, pero sorprendente mente Atem lo mandó a volar lejos con el uso de su puño.

El lobo salió volando hacia el parabrisas de la camioneta rompiendolo. El animal, ya no se movió, se quedó ahí.

— ¿Esta...?. —

—No. — Me respondió con prisa mientras volvía a tomar mi mano, dimos media vuelta para irnos corriendo en dirección hacia el pueblo nuevamente, pero al hacerlo, otra enorme bestia de pelaje castaño nos estaba esperando. — Mierda. —

Un gruñido molesto llamó mi atención, era aquel lobo negro que se paraba nuevamente y ahora parecía más grande cuando se puso de pie arriba de la camioneta.

— Oh, Dios. —

Mi corazón comenzó acelerarse del miedo y mis ojos se cristalizaron, mi cuerpo se movió en busca de él de Atem, pero ya no lo sentí, ni siquiera su mano que momentos antes sostenía; cuándo volte me encontré con un enorme lobo, mucho más grande que los otros dos.

¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ?!.

— Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. — Me aleje de los enormes lobos lentamente, el que estaba arriba del capote del auto comenzó aullar haciendo que varios escalofríos recorrieran todo mi cuerpo.

¡Tengo que irme!, ¡tengo que huir!.

_“Espera.”_

Mis pies se detuvieron enseguida cuando escuché la voz de Atem en mi mente, automáticamente, voltee a verlo y aquel lobo que estaba a mis espaldas me miraba de reojo.

Me estaba viendo con esos enormes ojos rojos como el rubí.

_“En cuanto el lobo negro te ataque...”_

¿Qué?.

_“No te asustes. Confía en mí. Cuando el lobo negro te ataque, vas agacharte, lo atacare y en ese tiempo deberás meterte en la camioneta, enciende la, arracanla y sal de aquí.”_

Pe-pero... ¿Qué hay de ti?.

_“No te preocupes por mi. Mi prioridad eres tu. Mantente a salvo. Luego te alcanzo.”_

—¡¡¡AHHHRRGG!!!. —

_“¡YA!”._

Hice lo que me pidió Atem, en cuanto el lobo se me echo encima me agache y enseguida aquel lobo que era Atem, se abalanzó al lobo negro, dieron varios volteretas en la nieve, miró hacia el otro lado donde el lobo de cabellos castaños estaba distraído viendo la escena, me di prisa y me metí a la camioneta, cerré ambas puertas con seguro, en ese instante el lobo castaño volvió aparecer pero tratando de romper el cristal de la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡AH!. — Grite.

_“¡Arranca el auto!, ¡vete de aquí!.”_

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a la voz de Atem, tan rápido como pude me coloque en el asiento del piloto, tomé las llaves y arranque el auto, pero este no parecía querer cooperar.

— Oh, no, no me hagas esto. — Sentí la desesperación. —¡Arranca, maldita sea!. — Di un golpe al volante y de repente el auto volvió a encender, tome de inmediato la palanca, puse tercera y el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto se rompió, un brazo lo había atravesado y había sujetado mi mano con fuerza.

¡Dolía demasiado!, parecía que me quería romper el brazo.

Sin más, pise el pedal para dar marcha atrás, el fuerte arranque hizo que me quitara de encima aquel sujeto que trataba de romperme el brazo, sujete con fuerza el volante, viendo el panorama; Habían ahora dos sujetos, semi-desnudos, con los pantalones rasgados, con el pecho descubierto, y los ojos de un color dorado.

"No son humanos. No son humanos."

Me repetí, busque a Atem con la mirada y este se encontraba aún peleando con ese lobo de pelaje negro.

Un golpe fuerte en el techo me alertó, algo estaba arriba y daba grandes golpe, hasta que unas garras traspasaron el metal y lo rasgaron, lo siguiente que vi fue ver como el techo del auto fue mandado a volar lejos y un hombre con porte fino y una máscara de cuervo se hizo presente.

— Yugi Muto. — Habló con voz ronca y distorsionada, yo, con el miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo me quedé paralizado. El hombre que estaba delante de mí, tomó mi cuello y me alzó, aún seguía sin poder moverme, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Me había quedado petrificado totalmente, lo único que podía hacer era ver al hombre frente a mi que me ahorcaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pronto sentí como quedaba sin aire y después todo se volvió negro.

—Dulces sueños, mi dulce príncipe. —  
  


*Continuará...


	12. ¿Quién Eres Tú?

_— Yugi Muto. — Habló con voz ronca y distorcionada, yo, con el miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo me quedé paralizado. El hombre que estaba delante de mí, tomó mi cuello y me alzó, aún seguía sin poder moverme, ni siquiera podía hablar._

_Me había quedado petrificado totalmente, lo único que podía hacer era ver al hombre frente a mi que me ahorcaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pronto sentí como quedaba sin aire y después todo se volvió negro._

_—Dulces sueños, mi dulce príncipe. —_   
  


Me despierto de golpe, me incorporó en donde quiera que estoy, mi respiración es acelerada y mi cuerpo está bañado en sudor.

Miro a mi alrededor, estoy en una habitación oscura, estoy postrado en una cama, el silencio se cierne por todos lados, es como si no existiera nada a mi alrededor, ningún ruido se cuela por ninguna parte.

¿Estoy solo?, ¿muy solo?.

No lo creo.

Hay algo que me dice que eso no es verdad, me siento intranquilo, con los nervios en alto.

Hay algo en esta habitación sumamente raro, me siento observado, a pesar de que me encuentro aparentemente solo.

Fijo mi vista a un punto, estoy seguro que hay algo o alguien ese lugar, no puedo explicarlo, pero la sensación me incomoda demasiado y me da miedo.

— Tu intuición es muy buena. —

Jadee ante la sorpresa de escuchar esa voz, estoy seguro que es la misma que escuche antes de desmayarme.

Escucho unos pasos andar, me siento más mortificado que nunca y no sé para dónde huir si se presenta la ocasión de que él me ataque. Solo puedo enredarme con las sábanas que tengo hasta la cabeza, cierro los ojos y suplico a todos los Dioses por no perder mi vida tan pronto.  
  


— ¿Piensas que voy a lastimarte?. — Me pregunta, oigo muy cerca y me paralizó de inmediato, solo ruego que no me haga nada.

Escucho un "clik" y después, siento como una mano se aloja en mi espalda y la acaricia con suavidad.  
  


— No te haré nada. Lo prometo. —Me dice. — Solo quiero verte a la cara por primera vez en mi vida, sin ningún tipo de interrupción y conflicto. —

¿De qué está hablando?.

—¿Yugi?. —

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, ¿y por qué su voz se parece tanto a la de...?

—Basta de ocultarte bajo las sábanas. No te haré nada. —

Casi suelto un grito cuando se me retiraron las sábanas. Me vi descubierto y me tape los ojos con mis manos pensando que eso me serviría de algo para protegerme.

— Yugi. —

—Por favor no me comas. — Susurre bajamente ganandome de él un pequeña risa traviesa. — Sí vas a matarme procura que sea rápido y que no sufra en el proceso. — Agregue con miedo.  
  


—¿Crees que yo le haría daño al amor de mi vida?. —

¿Qué?.

— No haré nada que te lastime. — Siento su tacto en una de manos, su toque es cálido y casi siento reconforta ión, pero si no fuera por mi miedo, quien hizo que yo hiciera que me retirara rápidamente de él hacia un rincón, ahora podía verlo claramente debido a las luces encendidas; alto, cabello tricolor, ojos de color violeta, un poco pálido y con la semejanza de Atem.

— ¿Quién eres tú...?. —

Aquel chico misterioso solo me sonrió, se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y deposito un beso en mis nudillos, acción que solo me hizo ruborizarme y luego retirar mi mano de inmediato.

—Un gusto, Yugi. Mi nombre es Yami. —  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿¡Se lo llevaron así sin más?!. —

Aquella mujer exclama con rabia y enojo, la furia se podía escapar de sus ojos y tenía ganas de ahorcar aquel ser de ojos violetas.  
  


—¡¿Cómo permitiste que eso pasara?!. —Grito la mujer.

El chico estaba sentado, descansando de sus heridas y golpes que se había llevado, siendo curado y procurado por sus familiares.

— Nos emboscaron. — Habló Atem. — Tres contra dos o mejor dicho uno. — Se señaló así mismo. — Protegerlo fue realmente difícil y Yugi no podía protegerse así mismo, por más que lo intentó. —

—¡Debiste llamarme!. — grito furiosa la madre de Yugi. — Oh, mi bebé. —Lloriqueo un poco. — Debe estar muy asustado y sin saber que hacer, ¿que pasa si tu hermano le hace algo?. —

Atem sonrió con gracia.

—No lo hará. — Dijo seguro el moreno.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?. — Pregunta la madre de Yugi.

—Por qué el cree que encontró a su Heba. —

*Continuará...


	13. Yami

Media hora más tarde.

Hay comida en frente de mi, humeante, calentita y con olores realmente riquísimos, platos de muy alta calidad con bebidas muy finas, y por su aspecto y botellas de vidrios, confirman que son de provincias extranjeras.

Si no fuera por que estuviera secuestrado y con un desconocido a mi lado, en un lugar desconocido e inexplorado por mi, diría algo como : _'¡Venga, que esto no se desperdicia por nada!.'_

Pero dadas las situaciones, lo único que me queda pensar es que si el sujeto que tengo a mi lado le habrá puesto veneno o alguna extraña cosa para que me haga daño.

No lo sé.

Desconfío de él por completo.

— ¿No quieres comer?. —

—No tengo apetito. — Respondí viendo hacia otro lado que no fueran esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

— Debes de alimentarte. — Escucho su voz cerca de mi, luego su mano se coloca en mi hombro y me gira hacia su dirección para verlo, a continuación toma mi mentón e introduce un poco de carne en mi boca.

Enseguida el sabor a carne, especias y salsa, inunda mi paladar con sabores dulces pero picosos.

¡Esta buenísimo!, pero...

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!. — Me alejo de él, sacando de mi boca aquel pedazo de carne tirándolo al suelo. 

—Oh, ¿Fue tan malo?. — Me pregunta mirándome fijamente. — ¿Debería de despedir al chef por su comida?. —

— ¡No te atrevas a darme comida que provenga de ti!. — Le dije enojado. Él se levanta de su asiento y suspira mientras retrocedo unos pasos.

Estoy seguro que él también es un monstruo.

—¿Aún sigues desconfiando de mi?. Ya te dije que no deberías, estas seguro aquí mismo, conmigo a mi lado. — Me dijo. Luego vio la comida unos segundos para volver a verme con una sonrisa. —Seguramente pensabas que estaba envenenado o que tenía otra cosa que pudiera hacerte daño, por eso lo escupiste. —

—Dime, ¿tu no harías lo mismo si te tuvieran secuestrado?. —

—No. —

¿Qué?, ¿acaso esta loco?.

— Por tu mirada me tomas de a loco, pero te responderé con algo; tu y yo somos diferentes en ciertos aspectos: Número uno: Eres humano y yo soy un hombre lobo, nuestras capacidades para percivir el peligro son muy distintas, por ejemplo: mientras tu tienes tus sospechas y te basas en que todo el mundo te hará daño, yo confío en mis instintos, mi intuición como humano y como animal, cualquiera que se atreviera hacerme daño estaría muerto en un segundo.  
El segundo punto es que sólo juzgas a la gente por su apariencia, no les das a las personas la oportunidad de observarlas, analizarlas y darles una conclusión para que saber que te pueden ofrecer o que no.  
La tercera es: que somos de diferentes razas; tú, un humano y yo, hombre lobo. —

Tenía razón, en ciertos aspectos, pero no del todo.

— Te equivocas. — Le dije, llamando más su atención mientras dirigía mi mano a aquella marca que aún seguida presente. — ¿Quién te dijo que sigo siendo humano?. —

Al decir esas palabras, pude notar de inmediato como se le desfigurada su rostro a uno muy molesto.

—¿De qué estas hablando?. — Habló con voz ronca y aterradora, tanto que temí por mí vida, retrocedí unos pasos más.

Seguramente iba hacer algo peligroso.

— Yugi, contéstame, ¡¿de qué diablos estás hablando?!. — Grito, su voz retumbó por todo el lugar como eco dentro de la sala donde estábamos y dentro de mí.

Algo, en el fondo de mi quería gritar y correr del miedo al ver lo enfurecido que estaba el Alfa enfrente de mi, el como había utilizado su voz solo hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblar a y que mis lágrimas salieran, mi voz se fue y lo único que podía hacer era implorar por ayuda en mi interior.

¿Qué es este sentimiento tan abrumador?.

— No... — Chille bajamente cuando vi a Yami acercarse con la mirada enfurecida, mis piernas perdieron el completo soporte, se doblaron y caí al suelo de rodillas temblando. — No te... No te acerques... Por favor. — Suplique con mi voz tan débil que dolió en mi alma.

—Respóndeme. — Me dijo aun con esa voz que me daba miedo, me sostuvo de la nuca, negué varias veces su tacto, ¡quería alejarlo!, pero me sentí tan impotente en no hacerlo, ¡cada miembro de mi cuerpo no respondía!

¡¡Y no sabía el por qué!!.

—Marca... — Solté con un hilo de voz lastimero que me dolió la garganta.

Yami no dudo y comenzó a desgarrar mis prendas de arriba hasta que encontró aquella marca que quemaba piel.

— No... Esto... No... Se supone que tú... Debías... Debías de permanecer humano. — Musito bajamente.

—Lo siento... — Solté de repente, mis palabras me sorprendieron a mi mismo, ¿por qué me estaba disculpando?. —Te Falle... Perdón. —

Sus ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos tomaron mis rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que ya estaban ensuciando mi rostro.

— ¡Perdón!. — Me solté a llorar sin razón aparente mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor en mi alma?, ¿por qué le pedía disculpas?, ¡no entendía nada de esto!.

* * *

  
— Esta sufriendo. —

—¿Puedes sentirlo?. — Pregunta la madre de Yugi desesperada mientras ve al Moreno en frente de él cómo se agarra el pecho.

La conexión entre su pareja y él, es perceptible, aún cuando el otro está lejos de su compañero.

— Está llorando. — Dice Atem con la mirada dolida.

La madre de Yugi lleva sus manos a su boca asustada.

— ¿Estarán torturandolo?. —

Atem aprieta sus puños con fuerza y frunce el ceño.

— No lo sé. —

—¡Tenemos que encontrar rápido el escondite de tu hermano!, ¡no puedo seguir viviendo que mi hijo está allá fuera y que lo están matando lentamente! —

¿Pero podrían hacer algo con respecto a Yugi?, ¿a sus vidas?, ¿a su futuro?, ¿o su pasado?.

La verdad saldrá a la luz y la madre de Yugi no para evitarlo.

Después de todo, pronto se sabrá todo.

*"Continuará..


	14. Omega

— ¿se ha vuelto omega?, ¿pero cómo?, creí que Yugi permanecería humano hasta el fin de su vida. —

—Yo también lo creía así. — Dije con pesar en mi voz, viendo a Mai enfrente de mi, sentada y con un libro entre sus manos. — Pero al parecer, los planes de mi hermano fueron otros. —

Cruce mis brazos.

—Me preguntó si Yugi habrá aceptado el cambio o si sabía sobre nuestro secreto, pero lo dudo. Vi su reacción conmigo y con él resto de mi equipo, vi el miedo en sus ojos cuando lo salve de Atem, ¿Y esa marca que porta?, Dios, esta mal hecha y temo que se podría infectar si Yugi no tiene las medidas necesarias para tratarsela. — **3**

— ¿En conclusión?, piensas que Atem lo marco sin su consentimiento, que la marca que porta Yugi se le infectara a medida que este lejos de Atem, pues si no me equivoco, al marcar a tu pareja sin su consentimiento; la marca actuará como veneno para el huésped que lo porta. —

—Suena despreciable como lo dices, pero es la realidad de las cosas. Atem lo marco sin su consentimiento, envenenando a Yugi en el proceso, dime, ¿qué tan enfermo de ve estar Atem para encadenar a Yugi de esa manera cruel a él?. –

— No olvides a su madre. — Menciona mientras se levanta del sofá, camina al estante de libros y guarda ahí el que estaba leyendo. — Ella le quito los recuerdos sobre nosotros, se hizo cargo de alejarlo de ti como de mi. —

— Sí hubiera tenido más cuidado, hace seis años... — Aprieto mis puños con fuerza. — Nada de esto estaría pasando. —

— Ya te dije que no tienes la culpa de nada, ninguno de los dos, la tiene. — Me toma del hombro. — Yugi tuvo ese accidente por el mal manejo de decisiones que tuvo su madre con él. —

—Aún así, si lo hubiéramos llevado con nosotros ese día, en el que pasaron las cosas... Él estaría aquí con nosotros, sin ningún tipo de problema. —

— El hubiera ya no existe. — Dijo Mai. —Sin embargo, lo hemos vuelto a encontrar y ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos podemos protegerlo como es debido. —

Suspiré.

¿Protegerlo de aquí en adelante?, ¿cómo haremos eso?, Mai pensaba que las cosas se resolverían si Yugi pertenecía a nuestro lado, pero no es así, ahora que ya se sobre la marca que porta, debo de encontrar un método para volverlo humano, porque sé, que Yugi no quería convertirse en un Omega, no así.

* * *

— Tal vez pueda encontrarlo con el vínculo que nos une. — Dije sin pensarlo dos veces. — Al poder estar unidos, podré sentir si estoy muy cerca de él. —

—¿Sabes que debes utilizar un hechizo para eso, no?. —

—Tu eres bruja, por eso he venido contigo. — Mire a la morena, ella estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con soberbia, esperando a que le pidiese su ayuda. Maldita.

—¿Qué ganaré yo a cambio de llevarte con tu desdichado Amante?. — Me pregunta viéndose las uñas.

— Llévame con él y no te cortare la cabeza. —  
  


—¿Tan desesperado estas por encontrarlo?, ¿acaso ese humano realmente hizo que te enamoraras, realmente?. —

No tenía tiempo para responderle y ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

—Lo que pase entre mi pareja y yo no te concierne. Solo haz el hechizo y llévame con él. —

Mana rió bajamente, pero sabía lo que significaban sus pequeñas risas traviesas y un poco desquiciadas. Ella realmente pensaba que yo estaba loco por Yugi, ¿y lo estoy?, por supuesto.

Por él mi vida doy.

— Bien, bien.... Tu ganas, hermanito, pero dejame decirte, el hechizo que te llevara a él, solo dura dos días por lo que si te encuentra lejos tu destinado, todo lo que tengas relacionado con él, es decir; sentimientos, recuerdos y afecto se borraran por completo de su mente, su corazón y alma. No te volverá a recordar por el resto de su vida, y aún si te volvieras a topar con él para volver a conquistarlo, él te rechazará infinitamente, hasta que tu mueras de soledad. —Me explico mientras sacaba un libro grueso de tapa grande y polvoriento. — Aún sabiendo todo esto, ¿deseas continuar con este hechizo?. —

Yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, las consecuencias que se presentarían si Yugi no estaba a mi lado, pero lo valdría, arriesgaría todo por volver a verlo a mi lado.

Después de todo, las cosas entre nosotros aún no concluían.

* * *

— Muerdelo. —Dijo Mai.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Estas loca?!. —

— No. Muerdelo. Marcalo. — Me volvió a decir. Yo me negué rotundamente, ¡no iba hacer esa mierda!, ya bastante problemas tenía Yugi con esa marca y para que llegue yo y tenga mi marca, sin duda alguna Yugi se volvería loco. **+**

Tener a dos Alfas peleando por ti, era un gran conflicto.

¿Pero que debía de hacer para salvarlo?.

*continuará...


	15. Reflejo

Mi mente estaba en blanco, mis ojos parecían estar perdiendo ese brillo que le caracterizaba tanto, mi piel de veía un poco opaca por la falta de sol y por ultimo... Esa marca en mi cuello...

Toque mi reflejo en aquella zona.

Se estaba volviendo de un tono rojo oscuro.

Me preocupaba, ¿cómo fue que cambió tan rápido de color?, ¿no se supone que debería estar cuandose?.  
Llevo directamente mi mano hacia la herida, la yema de mis dedo la rozan y apenas hago contacto me empieza apunzar, como mil agujas encajando se en mi cuello.

Chillo de dolor, intento no gritar, lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, no puedo evitar jadear.

Era increíble la sensibilidad de dolor en esa zona.

¿Por que me duele tanto si antes no lo hacía?.

— ¿Qué significa esto?. —

No obtengo respuesta de ninguna parte, intento recordar lo que me ha dicho Atem acerca de la marca, pero no halló nada en mi mente que me resuelva mi duda.

Solo me queda soportar el dolor hasta que minimice.

Paso hacia el baño, busco con la mirada algo para calmar el dolor: cajones, en las repizas de en mueblo del espejo, pero no hay nada más que productos de aseo personal.

Dios, debería salir y pedir ayuda con esto, ¡no es nada normal!.

— ¿Te duele mucho?. —

Me sobresale en mi lugar cuando reconocí esa profunda voz tan parecida a la de Atem.

— O-Otra vez tú... — Dije tartamudo, con miedo, su mera presencia de Yami hacia que mi cuerpo temblar a inexplicablemente, mi ojos se ponian acuosos listos para llorar, mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápido y quería escapar de él.

Después de todo el hizo que sufriera una conmoción emocional hasta hacerme desmayar.

— Yo... No quiero que te asustes. — Dio un paso y yo me aleje.

— ¡No!, ¡aléjate!. — Le dije arrinconandome a una esquina del baño.

¿Por qué siento que esto es un Deja vú?

— Yugi, solo quiero saber si te duele mucho. Estoy preocupado por ti. —

— ¿P-preocupado por mi?, N-no lo creo. Solo quieres hacerme sufrir. ¡Cómo la última vez!. — Grite asustado, mis lágrimas estaban apuntó de desparramarse de nuevo a pesar de que no quería que fuera así.

De nuevo siento ese gran conflicto conmigo mismo, mi cuerpo hace lo que quiere y no me obedece.

— Perdón. Lo siento. No quería gritarte y alzarte la voz de esa manera. — Me dijo y dio otro paso que no vi. — Pero debes entenderme, realmente me sorprendí cuando me revelaste que ya no eres humano. Que fuiste convertido en un omega sin saberlo. —

— ¡Es cosa mía!, ¡no debe importarte!, además, ¡ni siquiera te conozco!, ¡déjame ir!, ¡quiero a mi alfa!. — Grito mi boca con desesperación y miedo, lo que me sorprendió, había hablado contra mi voluntad.

* * *

**Pov Yami.**

Esto estaba empeorando, el lobo de Yugi ya estaba empezando a tomar posesión del cuerpo, comenzaba a tener su voz peculiar de cualquier omega, incluso su cuerpo ya empezaba a tomar forma.

¡Demonios!, la transformación se estaba completando más rápido de lo que esperaba, y si era así, entonces el omega tomaría posesión del cuerpo de Yugi, haciendo que su esencia como humano desapareciera, pero el omega moriría en cuanto se complete la transformación, ya que la marca está contaminada.

Esto me ponía en aprietos.

— Por favor dejame ir... — Le escuché al omega, aquella voz que empezaba a tomar posesión de Yugi.

— No puedo hacer eso. Y se que el que está hablando no es Yugi, eres su omega. —

Los ojos de Yugi se desviaron al suelo apenado y arrepentido, incluso estaba nervioso.

— Lo único que quiero para él es protegerlo. Por favor, no le hagas nada. Yo aún... No tengo la fuerza suficiente para complementarme con él, apenas he nacido. Entonces... — Alza la mirada y un par de orbes azules se dejaban mostrar ante mi. Era el omega de Yugi o más bien...

— Heba, el cuerpo de Yugi no te pertenece. —  
  


×Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es muy corto, pero tengo poco tiempo, estoy estudiando para un importante examen.
> 
> Nos vemos en cuanto tenga tiempo e imaginación 💜💜  
> Los amo.


	16. El Pasado

_El bosque es sublime y muy hermoso, no se por que dicen que le temen, además, considero que estar en un campamento de vereno en medio del bosque es para estar en contacto con la naturaleza._

_— ¡No debes estar solo en el bosque!. —_

_Los brazos de Yami rodearon mi cintura, colocó su mentón en mi hombro mientras se acomodaba mejor._

_— Me gusta estar solo en este tipo de lugares. — Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla. — ¿A ti no te gusta?. —_

_— Se podría decir que lo veo como un segundo hogar o un lugar donde me puedo sentir libre. —_

_Me aleje de él para voltear a ver, abrace su cuello, me apegue a él._

_— Dime, ¿que se siente ser mitad lobo?. —_

[ P R E S E N T E.]

— ¿Es por aquí?. —

— Sí. — Atem volteo hacia a la mujer que lo acompañaba ;la madre de Yugi se quito la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

El Moreno miró la gran montaña y en ella, aquel castillo que residía en ella.

— Ahí están. — Señaló Atem. — Nos tomará un día llegar ahí, pero lo lograremos. —

La mujer sonrió satisfecha, al saber que muy pronto se reuniría con su único hijo.

— Heba, mamá ya va por ti. —

* * *

POV Yami.

— No se de que estas hablando. — Dijo Heba.

— Eres un mentiroso y un maldito abusador. — Hable firme. — Utilizas a tu propio hermano para mantenerte "vivo". —

Yugi o mejor dicho "Heba" apretó sus puños, mordió sus labios frustrado.

— Él no merece vivir. —Dijo él, quería arrancarle la cabeza, darle un golpe, lo que sea, contar de cerrarle la boca, pero no podía, si lo lastimaba, lastimaria a Yugi. — ¡Yo sí!. —

— ¿Con que derecho dices ese tipo de cosas?. — Le reclame. — Yugi siempre ha sido un chico bueno, no a lastimado a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, a pesar del daño que le causaste. — Ahora yo era el que apretaba los puños, conteniendo mi rabia. —Desperdiciaste tu vida. Te arruinaste, y no solo eso, también arruinaste a mi familia. —

— ¡Eso no es verdad!. — Grito. — Yo no pretendía causar esto, yo solo quería... Quería... — Bajo la mirada. —Yo solo quería ser feliz. —

—¿Utilizando a las personas?, ¿Utilizando a mi hermano para enamorar lo y después desecharlo como basura?. —

— Yo no... —

— Heba, tu eres alguien muy egoísta. Y tu egoísmo te llevo a la muerte, o bueno, casi. — Dije. Me acerque a él, Heba ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, alce mi mano y toque aquella marca envenenada. — Mira lo que tu egoísmo está provocando. —

Él quito mi mano con brusquedad.

— Te juro que si Yugi muere por tu culpa yo... —

—¿Qué?. — Me enfrento con esa mirada azulada y desafiante. — De todas formas no puedes tocarme, no me puedes lastimar. —

— Tal vez a ti no.— Le dije. — ¿Pero que hay de Amane y Kira?. —

Heba abrió sus ojos enormemente y yo sonreí.

— Eso creí. — Me aleje. — Devuélvele el control a Yugi sobre su cuerpo y te prometo no hacerles daño o dime, ¿te importas más tú? ¿Que tus propios hijos?. —

No me respondió en su lugar, el cuerpo de Yugi casi cae al suelo. Lo sostuve en mis brazos y lo acerque lo más que pude a mi.

Lamentaba mucho que Yugi pasara por esto, ¿cuando sera el día en él que tenga un poco de paz? Ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Recosté a Yugi en la cama, lo cubrí con las mantas, me recosté a su lado y comencé acariciar sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para ponerte a salvo?. —

Tome su mano izquierda y le quite aquel molesto aro de oro.

— Ni mi hermano, ni yo te merecemos. Nadie en este mundo te merece. — Abrí las ventanas y arroje el anillo por aquel acantilado. —Debes ser libre, a como de lugar. —

×Continuará...


	17. Enemigo

¿Por qué cuándo las cosas parecen marchar bien, debe de ocurrir algo malo para arruinarlo todo?.

Siempre me lo he preguntado y jamás he tenido la respuesta correcta.

Por muchos años he querido saber si e tomado la decisión correcta de alejarme de mi familia, a veces me planteo que esa fue la peor decisión y otras veces la mejor.

Pero dadas las circunstancias...

Veo a Yugi en la cama, inconsciente, aún.

Siento que he tomado la decisión correcta de dejarlos.

—No... No... No quiero... —

Me acerco con cautela hacia la cama, Yugi murmura por lo bajo, pero soy capaz de escuchar sus palabras, su ceño se frunce, parece que está tenido una pesadilla.

—Duele... Por... Por favor, no. —

Me pregunto si él es capaz de recordar lo que le hicieron varios años atrás.

—No quiero... Duele... Deténganse . —

Yo creo que solo su subconsciente lo recuerda.

—No... —

—Shhh. — Limpio una lagrima de Yugi, esta llorando dormido, está sufriendo en esa pesadilla. Quisiera poder borrar ese horrendo recuerdo que atormenta sus sueños, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer es aliviar un poco su dolor.

Acaricio su cabeza con suavidad, me acuesto alado de él y le brindó un poco de mi compañía, espero que con mi cercanía pueda calmarse.

El cuerpo de Yugi parece tranquilizarse, gira sobre su propio eje y sin pensarlo se acerca a mi, me abraza por la cintura y su cabeza se recuesta en mi pecho, me quedó inmóvil unos segundos pensando que lo había despertado, pero cuando escuché su respiración lenta y acompasada, me hizo sentir que él aún dormía, ahora, más tranquilo.

—Yugi, ¿serias capaz de recordarme, compañero?. —  
  
  
  


Por la mañana soy el primero en despertarme debido a que siento la presencia de aquella fémina que me mira con esos ojos morados, los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

— Buenos días dormilón, ¿qué tal la noche?. —

—Agitada. — Respondí ante la rubia, palpo mi cuerpo, pero de inmediato siento otro, el de Yugi que sigue abrazándome como si de su peluche personal fuera.

— ¿Hubo cambios físicos en él?. —

—Digamos que esta en la primera fase, aún qué me preocupa que avance muy rápido a la tercera. —

Mai levanta una ceja, su gesto se frunce enseguida.

—¿A que te refieres?. —

—Heba se apareció ayer por la noche, tomó posesión de Yugi y llegó a amenazarme. — Con cuidado me levante, no quería despertar a Yugi.

—¿Heba estuvo aquí?. —

—Sí. —

Mi amiga comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, sabía por lo que estaba pensando y tal vez me reclame del por qué no le hable en el momento, ya que ellos dos, tenían asuntos pendientes que atender.

— ¿Qué te dijo?. —

—Lo que era de esperarse de él. —Resumí.

—¿Más en específico?. —

—Quiere deshacerse de la esencia de Yugi. —

Ella ríe.

—Típico de él. — Dice ella. —Supongo que aún envidia a Yugi aún después de la muerte. —

Avanza hacia la ventana, corre un poco la cortina y la luz de la mañana blanca ilumina un poco la habitación.

—Hace mucho frío, deberías abrigar bien a Yugi, no queremos que se enferme. Aún que eso, creo que será imposible si te tiene a su lado. —

—Te recuerdo que ese no es mi objetivo. —

—Tampoco era el objetivo de tu hermano enamorarse de Yugi y miralo ahora, buscando a su omega por todos lados, rastreandolo, adorando lo y anhelando su regreso hacia sus brazos donde no dejara que Yugi se vuelva a escapar.—

—Mai. — Advertí con voz gruesa.

— Ya, me callo, solo quería recordarte lo que nos espera, después de todo... —Abrió la ventana y la ventisca de la nieve se colo por la habitación. —Ya está aquí. —

Continuará.


	18. P A S A DO. parte 1.

_La cabeza me da vueltas, mi visión es borrosa, intento removerme, pero mi cuerpo pesa y me es casi imposible mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo._

_—¿Yugi?. —_   
_Escucho en algún lugar de donde estoy, una voz, alguien llama mi nombre pero no puedo visualizar bien de quien se trata._   
_— Cariño, ¿estas bien?. —_   
  


_Mi visión de a poco se va ajustando, parpadeo un par de veces para que se me aclare toda mi visión y lo primero que veo es a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos amatistas._

_— ¿Mamá?. —_

_Mi voz sale rasposa y me duele la garganta, mi madre por otro lado se le ilumina la cara al verme despierto, miro a mi alrededor y note que estoy en una habitación grande, con aparatos a mis lados, una ventana que deja entrar toda la luz de la mañana o del día, me inspeccionó yo mismo, tengo intravenosas en ambos brazos, tengo la pierna izquierda enyesada, mi tórax esta cubierto de vendas, llevo dificultosa mente mi mano hacia mi cabeza donde pude sentir una textura de tela, ¿mi cabeza esta también vendada?._

_—¿Qué me paso?. — Pregunté agotado, alzar mi mano me había costado tanto._

_—Amor, no hables. —Mi madre acaricia mi mano con sutileza, como si temiera dañarme. — Te lastimarás la garganta. —_

_Pase saliva y esa sola acción, provocó dolor en toda mi garganta, tal vez tenía razón, debería dejar de hablar, pero... Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué me paso?._   
  


_—Te caíste de un acantilado. —_

_Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, sorprendido y con miedo. ¿Me estaba bromeando?._

_— ¿No me crees verdad?. Bien, te lo contaré; En el campamento de verano, un niño se te acercó y te hizo daño, realmente no se los motivos, no me dijeron, solo se que algo traía algo contra ti. —Me miró fijamente. —Testigos dicen que se te acercó y te dijo que te llevaría al lago del campamento solo para que le ayudaras con su canoa, pero cuando lo acompañaste todo fue un engaño; ese niño te llevó a las profundidades del bosque y te arrojó a un acantilado, tu amigo, Atem, no le dio mucha confianza el otro niño, así que los siguió a escondidas y cuando vio lo que hizo llamó por ayuda. —_

_—¿Atem...? —_

_El nombre no me sonaba de nada._   
_Ni tampoco los acontecimientos._

_Pero si mi madre lo decía, era porque era cierto._

_—¿No recuerdas a tu amigo que hiciste en el campamento?. —Negué. —Bueno, él está aquí. —_

_Parpadee confundido._

_—¿Qué?. —_

_—Lo haré pasar, si quieres, el doctor dijo que eso serviría por sí no recordaba nada. —_

_—¿Tengo amnesia?. — Susurre._

_—Por lo que veo, sí. — Mi madre se aleja de mi y con pasos lentos pero seguros va hacia a la puerta y la abre, enseguida un chico de piel canela, ojos rojos y cabello tricolor; vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros un abrigo gris y una bufanda roja que rodea su cuello, en sus manos un par de guantes de cuero, pero lo que más destacaba en él era el ramo de rosas que tenía consigo._

_Mi mente trata de recordarlo, pero no hay nada, no lo recuerdo, el golpe debió ser muy fuerte para borrarme todo de él, pues jamás había conocido a un chico tan..._

_—¡Yugi!. —_

_Tan lindo._   
  


_Él pasa a la habitación y tan rápido como me vio, se lanzó a mi abrazándome._   
  


_Me sonroje al instante cuando sentí sus labios besar mi frente, esa acción fue tan inesperada, ni siquiera las pocas fuerzas que tenía me harían alejarlo, aun que cierta parte no quería eso._

_Deje al moreno que estuviera tan cerca de mí, no tenía nada de malo, creo, y si era mi amigo, no me lastimaria;mi madre lo dijo: él me salvo._

_—¿Sabes cuán preocupado estaba por ti?. —_

_No, no lo sabía._   
  


_*Continuará..._


End file.
